


Blue & Brown

by TitanPandora



Series: Eyes Soulmates [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (Later chapters), (Lol I don't ship USUK and it can probably show), (Thats a sim tag), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, First Love, Hierarchy, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic-Users, Mpreg, Mystical Creatures, Rags to Riches, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, casually fixing the tags, feliciano is a hard worker and Ludwig is like totally not, media corruption, there will be lots or horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two babies were born with the eyes of their soulmate. A Prince with one brown eye and one blue eye and a poor farmer's boy with one blue eye and one brown eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Yay new ideas all around, hope you enjoy, leave a review if you'd like

The Earth always had problems. Poverty, natural disaster, murder, it was a mutiny out there. For many years people spoke out about these problems, some given bad names while others remembered in history for years to come, but one day, the new elected King thought of something nobody has ever heard of. What if they gave the job of fixing those problems to scientist. So, he sent them a list of problems and he told them to go nuts. Many brilliant minds branded together trying to figure out weather machines and ideas for helping people in poverty, but one man took another problem into his hands.

Divorce. The rate in his home country, France, wasn't very high, but in countries like the USA and especially the Soviet Union there were thousands a year. He wanted to created a way that people could find the one person that could put up with them forever. Two special people who'd never fall out of love, but how. He grabbed a German inventor and an Belarusian chemist and they set off making an antidote. They tested it on animals many times, but it was the same thing. The medicine would freeze their faces and slowly go down through their body until it hit their small hearts, killing the animal.

Then one day came where they injected a rat they named Norah and nothing happened. The German inventor said it was probably a defect in the chemical while the French man suggested they wait and see if the rat changed any behavior or physical characteristics.

So the group went out and ate at the nice café they found in Germany and went back to the inventor's house suspecting the rat dead, but Norah was still alive. She was bustling around in her cage like she was injected with nothing. The inventor picked up Norah and inspected her of any lumps, but what he found fascinated him. Norah's eyes had changed colors. One eye was a beady black while the other was an odd red. The Belarusian chemist searched through the cages of rats they bought for testing and then they found it. A rat with one black eyes and one red eye.

The inventor and the chemist put the rats together and the eyes went back to normal, but the rats were very affectionate.

In 201X they tried the injection on a human, it was an older man who had been married to his loving wife for 60 years and they said they never found anything wrong with their relationship. After an hour of waiting the older man eyes changed from a blue to a hazel and a blue. They invited the elderly woman into the lab and they were told to touch. When that happen their eyes changed back to normal, soul mates.

They have done it, they explain it to the government and they were blown away with the research and decided that the injection be given to every child under 19 so when they have children the injection will go through the genes.

And that was how the soul mate story starts

**[Four Hundred Years Later]**

A women with dark auburn hair eagerly awaits to see her two little rays of light. 8 months of holding them and extensive labor where she pushed out two bowling ball size brats was something that she needed to see. Her husband was sitting next to her stroking her hand and an older man, her father, kissed the top of her sweaty head. A joyous moment.

She couldn't wait to see her baby's eyes, would they different, what color would it be. Her brown eyes were a boring brown with a lighter shade that was her husband's eye color. She'd seen people with one normal eye and then a huge difference on the other side.

"Hello Mrs. Vargas!" A bubbly nurse came in holding two bundles, both of them wrapped tightly with blue blankets.

The nurse gently placed them in the woman's hands and Mrs. Vargas found tears welling up in her eyes. Her babies were beautiful. They had little noses and soft features that anyone would wish for. They even had the fresh baby smell.

The first baby to open his eyes was the bigger one, he had a more intense look. One eye was a stunning hazel with yellow and green specks while the other was a big green emerald, it was a stunning eye. The smaller baby cooed and began to the sniffle, Mrs. Vargas snuggled the baby until he opened one simple brown eye and the other was an icy blue one full of seriousness and aristocracies. She'd seen those pairs of eyes before, but she couldn't tell where.

"Wow," Her father said rubbing the little one's head, "His eyes match up with the German Prince."

Ah, that was it, the German Prince. The royal family had recently welcomed a new baby that they graced him with the name Ludwig.

"Oh Papa it can't be, we are the lower class, my baby can't be a Prince's soulmate, so many people have the blue, brown combination. It's probably a beautiful woman."

Papa smiled, "Well time can tell, if they grow to show signs of become a nice noble or a sweet young man." Nobles were the name given to men and women able to give birth to children and most Queens of big provinces were male Nobles because they were much stronger than women, but on the other hand, smaller provinces such as England was ruled by Kings that was a woman.

Mr. Vargas rubbed the stronger boy's head with a smile, "What are we going to name these boys. Something strong to fit their personalities."

He nodded, "How about I name one and you name the other."

"That's a splendid idea!" Mrs. Vargas cooed as she hugged the little baby that let out a gurgle of giggles. "Oh he's so bubbly, what about Feliciano, my little Feliciano Veneziano Vargas."

The older man cuddled the bigger baby with a smile, "I'll name him after my father, Lovino. What about Lovino Romano Vargas."

Mrs. Vargas laughed kissing her husband, "It's perfect, my two babies, Lovino and Feliciano. I see big futures for them."

Papa gave a deep laugh, "Of course, I see in the future, Lovino will marry a wealthy farmer and Feliciano will be the most loved of the village."

"Oh stop it Papa, or should I say Nonno."

The older man's eyes widen, "I am a Nonno, the day gets better and better."

* * *

 

"Ludwig! Slow down!" Prince Gilbert cried on the back of his horse named Gilbird. His younger brother gave a gentle laughed and steered his horse around. The dogs following the horse stopped and anxiously waited to follow its owner on horse back.

He turned around, both brown and blue eyes were sparkling with his golden crown that sat atop of his head. "I'm just excited to let my dogs go and hunt!"

Gilbert snickered trotting over, "What if your little soulmate doesn't like dogs." He pointed to the brown eye.

"Nonsense," Ludwig protested covering the brown eye, "My wife will love dogs just like me, she will love to come with me when we go hunting. I will even make her fox pelts, if she doesn't already have many."

"You act like your bride is already rich as shit, and what if she is a he. Many Nobles are males."

The blonde paused and smiled, "that can happen, but for now let my one brown eye wander."

Gilbert rolled his eye hitting the reins of the horse to make him go and Ludwig followed with his pack of dogs.


	2. Horses are Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig searches for his lost Queen, but a set back has led him straight to the Vargas Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update this story everyday until completion, but that probably won't happen. I wonder if this story will be written over vacation, hmmm if you like the story tell me so I can keep making these updates.

"Are you listening?" A very regal man asked his grandson. He had long blonde hair that was braided and tied back with a lavender ribbon. Piercing blue eyes stared into the combination of blue and brown who watched with intensity,  
  
"Yes Opa, I know I need to find my soulmate, they might be important-"  
  
"Might be important! Ludwig! Dammit you sound like a brat, you need a Queen!"  
  
The younger boy sighed cracking his knuckle, staring at the ring that his father gave him before his passing. It was a beautiful red ruby that would be his wedding ring, but the smaller size one for his soulmate was lock away from the public, it was too expensive to show to the crowds. "We searched everywhere!"  
  
Opa gave him a hard look, "You searched every province in Germany, have you ever thought of maybe Italy, or France, or even Finland! Your soulmate can't be German with brown eyes. The German race of royalty has always had blonde hair and blue eyes, but it seems your little soulmate is from a different country."  
  
"Opa." Ludwig said firmly, "I've heard this speech a million times-"  
  
"Would you like to hear it a trillion, because you aren't listening!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" Ludwig barked rudely.  
  
His elder narrowed his eyes and sat down at the dark table. It was quiet in the meeting room with the only sound of the fire crackling. Opa gave Ludwig the floor with an angry gesture and a bored expression.  
  
His grandson turned around and began pacing, "I know I heard it before, 'Ludwig you need to find your queen' and 'Ludwig when are you going to put the gun down and stop hunting for one moment to find your queen.' Then, I have you yelling at me to go find her, but I can't, because mother is to busy worrying about me. I'd like to travel Europe around the castle to find her. Since I just turned 20 I should be allowed, because if I don't, I'll die without her. Gilbert gave the crown to me to be with his soulmate in America, but I won't do that. I need to find her! The nights are lonely and I'm tired of people yelling at me!"  
  
Ludwig took a deep breath after the rant he created one night in the bath, but he never thought he was going to blast it at his elderly grandfather. Everything he said was true though, the nights were lonely without someone to deal with his sexual lust and without a Queen the townspeople would be angry. A king ruling with the single status was thought to be bad luck.  
  
"Then go right ahead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go right ahead, start packing now, you think your ready then go right ahead."  
  
Ludwig's eyes brighten with a wide smile that was rare to see on the usual loner. Opa rose and looked down, the brown eye was so exotic and Germany really needed someone to rule with an iron fist. His grandson hugged him, thanking him over and over again before sprinting out of the room with a shit eating grin. He won the argument and with his Grandfather no less!  
  
But was he ready? He wasn't sure. Would his soulmate accept him? He'd heard stories of soulmates rejecting their new mates, because they were already in a relationship with a someone that didn't match their eyes. Would she want to be Queen, would she like coming out and hunting, would she be friendly? Would she even like him?  
  
Ludwig barely even thought as he packed a suitcase full of clothing and bath products, he didn't know where he was staying, but he was sure his family would call the most expensive sweet they could.  
  
A knock came at the door and before Ludwig could shout for them to leave, they entered anyways. It was just Roderich, the royal musician, but he also drove the carriage. Putting one and one together, Ludwig came to the conclusion that Roderich would take him around at the provinces.  
  
"Good Afternoon your highness." Roderich bowed watching the blonde scurry around the room, but still neatly folding everything. He remembered when Ludwig was a young boy with his eyes always filled with wonder, but he grown strong in the years and has became the perfect husband and king. It's no surprise he'd take the courting in his own hands.  
  
"You too, Roderich. Can you take my bags to the carriage, I have one more thing to get." Roderich nodded taking the two suitcases and let Ludwig oddly crawl under his bed. He swore to his mother that he'd keep it safe and that was he did. The night his mother gave him the most important object in the world to him, he took his old hunting knife and made a hole in his mattress. He took his hand and reached up, feeling around the hole he made until he grabbed the box.  
  
With a tug he pulled his hand down and inspected the velvet box, the Queen's Ring. Passed down from thousands of generations. It was made from steel crafted by a wizard and a 4 huge rubies sat around each other. The ring was priceless and the good thing about it, if it appears on the black-market nobody would buy it, because the whole kingdom knew who ever put the ring on had to be a soulmate matched with royalty. Others who put it on who have no connection with the family of the soulmate of German royalty would have bad luck for years to come and a red imprint would appear on their ring finger.  
  
It was a rather powerful weapon, a person with a red imprint would be killed on the spot.  
  
Ludwig army crawled back to the surface and gave his hair a swipe back to fix any stray hairs that might of popped up when he was under the bed. When he went to leave he turned to face a mirror, he always were curious of his eyes. They were a shade of an light blue and a honey brown. He had grown to love his soulmate's eye, but he wish it would go back to her. That meant they'd be together forever.  
  
"Your Highness! Hurry please!" Roderich yelled and Ludwig turned towards the door running out with his crown practically falling off his head.

* * *

* * *

  
Five Weeks. For five weeks they have been to every castle in France, every castle in Spain, every castle in Ethiopia! Nothing. No beautiful princess with one blue eye and one brown eye. Well, that wasn't true. In London there was a beautiful young girl with long braids and a rich family that would benefit greatly to the German family, but when they touched nothing happened. She was a angry, but still gave him a wonderful dinner.  
  
He turned to look out the window, outside it looked to be a lower part of a town. The roads were more rocky and people from the outside stared so awkwardly at the carriage. The bigger blonde changed seating so he could open the little window to Roderich.  
  
"Where are we?" He whispered looking around.  
  
"The countryside of Italy, your highness. The horse has a broken his horseshoe so before we see the Princess of Italy we will stop at a low farm and they will give us a nice price."  
  
"Will I need to disguise myself?"  
  
"Nonsense, the people will treat you the same as royalty. You are the prince of all of Germany, you are just as powerful at the prince of all Italy."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Ludwig shut the window and leaned back, closing his eyes. It was hard to think, his brown eye was hurting him. A defect in the soulmate eyes were that if your soulmate was hurt you'd feel it. Soulmates who are blind will give their one blind eye to their soulmate and when they are contracted pink eye the soulmate can also be prone to get pink eye. The Prince of Spain told Ludwig he felt bad for giving his soulmate so many pink eyes over the years.  
  
The carriage soon stopped and Roderich got out of his seat and began talking to someone. Ludwig peeked carefully out of the carriage window, he saw Roderich talking to an older woman, her hair was a long auburn and she had sweet features. Her smile was pleasant and caring. Sitting on the old white fence surrounding the calming farm was a younger boy with one brown eye and another green eye. Ludwig swore that the brown eye matched his own, but he was to far to see and he hoped that Roderich would just get out of there.  
  
As his ride chatted with the older lady, Ludwig spied on the boy sitting on the fence eating a red apple with an angry expression. Then, the eyes darted to the window and Ludwig jumped back. He wasn't a people person and he didn't want to mess with this fellow non-people person.  
  
The worst thing could happen and that was Roderich opening the door. "Yes, I have been traveling around Europe to find Prince Ludwig's soulmate, your highness."  
In seconds, Ludwig straighten up and jumped down from the carriage with a proud expression.  
  
"Your crown," the Italian on the fence spoke, "It's crooked."  
  
Ludwig's nose crinkled and he quickly fixed the crown, "Sorry for my..... rough, appearance. Traveling can take a toll on a man."  
  
"Or you're just a pussy."  
  
"Lovino!" His mother, Ludwig guessed, screamed. "Have some manners, excuse my son Prince Ludwig, he is such a grumpy soul."  
  
Lovino huffed jumping down from the fence, "Where is Feliciano."  
  
"In the stable, darling, you know he doesn't go anywhere else."  
  
Ludwig eyes brighten, horses, he loved animals. He liked dogs the best, but horses were one of his top 5. "Let me come, I shall escort you, young noble." He gave a bow at the waist and Lovino blushed angrily.  
  
"Go Lovino, let Prince Ludwig follow you. If you'd like you can drop him off with Feliciano."  
  
Lovino glared at his mother and breathed out of his nose similar to an angry animal and began walking. "Keep up Prince Potato." he called rudely  
  
Ludwig frowned, but continued following the Italian that really didn't want anything to do with him. He heard Italians were suppose to be lovers of producing beautiful produce and generally drunk on life. This Italian didn't fit any of those stereotypes.  
  
He began noticing little things about the farms, there were beautiful, plump tomatoes hanging from vines-- that he'd need to tell King Antonio about, he was one to talk tomatoes-- and grapes in a lower area basking in the sunlight. Italians made the best wine, he knew that was for a fact.  
  
Lovino led him to a beat up barn, in the back was a comfy looking farm house with a cat laying on the porch step. Cows and chicken wandered the front eating grass and leftover chicken feed. The farm felt different to Ludwig. These people did work by themselves, they never had help from servants or had people to drive them around.  
He honestly felt bad walking among the farmers when he was a spoiled prince.  
  
Lovino opened the farm down with a powerful grunt and looked around. There was a long hall of different stables, horses bowed their heads out from little horses. A white horse made a loud noise, stomping its hooves scaring Ludwig. These weren't domesticated horses! His horses at home would never made those noises or jump around.  
His tour guide gave a small laugh and patted the horse's head. "What's wrong with you bastard, Nonah isn't gonna bite you." Lovino sounded generally offended.  
  
"No!" Ludwig shouted, "I am just not comfortable-" He felt his crown leave his head and he turned around mid-sentence to see a horse holding his crown. "Give that back!"  
"Wait!" Lovino yelled as Ludwig unlatched the door and stomped into the stable with a furious look. He would have this horse executed for it's mockery.  
  
It was a standoff, one had the crown, the other was unarmed.  
  
"Fratello?" Came an uncertain voice, "I heard yelling, what is going?"  
  
Ludwig whipped around to glare at whoever just came in, but he met eyes with a beautiful boy shorter than him. When the matching eyes met it was some kind spark Ludwig never felt before. He wanted to run over to his stranger and question why he made him feel like... like he was dying, but a blunt object smacked into the side of his head and the brown and blue eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out into the stable.


	3. The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano steals the crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When reading you must understand Ludwig is very sheltered, he was not taught not to do much, because he had servants to do it for him.

When Ludwig first came back to senses his head hurt a lot. He remembered seeing a beautiful angel before everything went black from a hit to the head. The blonde made a moaning noises as he sat up rubbing his head. His eyes were blurry, but he still tried to analyze his situation.

Ludwig found himself in a little room with knickknacks on the wall and photographs across the mantle. It was dark outside, different from the sunshine he came in.

"Oh! You're awake!" Mrs. Vargas came in quickly with a glass water, "Please drink your highness. I must apologize, Kya isn't very friendly."

"The horse?" Ludwig asked in a deep voice that put in from the restless sleep.

Mrs. Vargas nodded, "Yes, some of our horses are sweet, but Kya is a very restless one, she enjoys causing trouble. I'm surprise Lovino even let you in."

"That's because that beast stole my crown!" Ludwig sprung up gripping the side of his head, "I need to get it back! Without my crown I am nothing!"

"Slow down, sit back down." Mrs. Vargas instructed and Ludwig gave her a sharp glare, but he knew always to trust his elders, so he sat back down. "You can go talk to one of my boys. After you got knocked out, Lovino dragged you back to the house and Feliciano got back your crown, but he could of given Lovino the crown."

He stood back up and dusted off his pants, he noticed he was missing his pure white jacket and was only wearing his loose undershirt. "Yes, I will go talk to your children."

Mrs. Vargas arose too and grabbed the cup, "If you have anymore headaches come to me, I have medication."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you."

Ludwig raced out looking around. He was familiar with the ground and he heard Lovino say that Feliciano never left the stable so that might be where he would be. He ran to the stable, opening the big doors and walk inside. The horses stuck their heads out of the cages and the blonde felt worry creep up his spine. These horses could kill him, one tried earlier.

Kya stomped her foot sending Ludwig into the gate of Nonah that simply backed up.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" A voice called, it wasn't like Lovino's, it was more calm and sweet. Ludwig looked over quickly to see the angel he saw before passing out. He had soft auburn hair that curled in different places, but one huge curl was on the side of his head. His skin was tan from the sun and he wore a loose white shirt with a brown vest over it with some old slacks.

Adrenaline pumped through Ludwig as he bounced. "Stay back fair Noble, this horse needs to be slain!" He went to grab the sword usually pinned to his side, but it had disappeared to. "Shit! The beast has the upper hand!"

The beautiful angel just laughed behind his hand and walk forward. "Let me save you." He opened the gate to the evil Kya stable and poured some feed into it's feeder. He petted her head and the horse gave a loving whine before going to eat.

Embarrassed, the sheltered Prince gave an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome, your highness." He curtsied and started down the hallway.

"Wait! Angel! Do you know a man by the name Feliciano?"

He stopped and turned around with a confused look, "I am Feliciano."

"Oh! So you aren't my guardian angel!"

Feliciano laughed, "Nope, I'm just Feliciano. You're looking for this, right?" He set down the bucket of feed and pulled the golden crown from a shelf.

"Yes!" Ludwig eyes brighten, he went to grab it, but Feliciano took it out of his reach, and that's a hard thing to do, because Feliciano was 4 inches shorter than him.

"I don't know, I kind of like it."

"You can't be serious!" Ludwig was furious, "That is my crown, and no low peasant is going to make me look stupid!"

Feliciano eyes went from mischievous to sad, the hurt on his face made Ludwig's heart crack. What did he say? Was something wrong? Any servant he'd say that too would apologize and give him whatever he wanted, but this farmer looked extremely hurt.

"Well," his voice cracked as he ran past Ludwig and stood at the front of the hall, "Guess who isn't getting their crown, Prince Meanie."

"No wait!" He screamed watching as Feliciano took the crown and placed it on his head. His mother told him stories of the King's curse where if someone not from the royal family wore the crown they would be instantly killed.

He cringed watching it placed around the boy's head, the gold glimmered in the sunlight shining from the barn. Nothing happened. No intense blood splatters, no choking noises, Feliciano still stood there with the crown placed a top of his head. He opened Kya's stable and jumped on top of the white horse riding out of the stable.

"I need to get my crown back!" He turned and looked seeing Nona. "You're coming with me." Ludwig opened Nona's stable and jumped upon her back. At first she was bit pissed, but she settled down. "Let's get them." He spoke in determination hitting the horse with the heel of his shoe and she went off. It was hard, this horse had no saddle and no reins so it was nearly impossible to lead the horse in the right direction.

Feliciano turned and saw Ludwig, the crown still sitting atop of his head causing no damage. "Get away from me, you self centered baby!"

"I am not self centered!" He growled.

* * *

 

"Thank you for letting us stay Mrs. Vargas." Roderich smiled sipping from the cup. On the back of his chair was Ludwig's jacket and his sword was propped against the wall. They decided it would be easier to calm the boy down. "Ludwig is greatly out of elements, the boy was sadly born sucking a silver spoon."

The older woman laughed, "It's alright, I don't care, as long as he is having fun at my farm."

"And the costs of the new wheel and horse shoe is cheap."

"No need to worry Mr. Edelstein, you are of a royal family, if I charged them an arm and a leg for a little replacement that would stupid. The Vargas family is a true family, my boys are my pride and joy."

Roderich nodded, "I understand, your son Feliciano, have you noticed he has the same eye match as Prince Ludwig."

"Oh, yes, I never told him. I'd hate to get his hopes up. A farmer boy is no match for a Prince. Our family has no connection to the Italian royalty, just getting by."

There was a loud thump from outside, startling Mrs. Vargas and she stood up quickly. Someone cried out loud and there sounded like shouting. She knew that cry from anywhere, that was Feliciano.

Dropping her tea cup, she sprinted outside just to see her baby laying on the ground and Ludwig sitting atop Nona. Feliciano had the Prince's crown on his head.

"Your highness! Get down from that horse!" Roderich angrily instructed as Mrs. Vargas comforted her baby who had started to cry. There was a cut across his cheek and mud caked his clothing. Lovino, hearing the noises, had ran over with Mr. Vargas making sure Feliciano was alright.

"He had my crown!" Ludwig tried to defend himself.

"That doesn't mean you kick him off a horse!" Roderich growled.

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows, "What? I didn't kick him off the horse, he fell off."

Feliciano sniffled taking off the crown, "it's true, I did fall off, but that's because he was chasing me, for this stupid crown." He grumbled looking at it with such disdain.

"I was going to ask you why aren't you dead! Anybody who puts that crown on and they're not in the royal family would die!"

Feliciano's eyes were horrified, "Mama!" He hugged the woman, "I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die!" Ludwig said in amazement, "You should of been dead the minute you put it on!"

"Then.... how am I alive?"

Roderich tighten his hold around Ludwig's forearm and Mrs. Vargas's breath caught in her throat. "Have you two touched?" Mrs. Vargas asked moving the hair out of Feliciano's face. The younger boy shook his head and Ludwig did the same.

"I could only suspect this," Roderich spoke quietly, pushing his glasses up. "Ludwig, meet your soulmate."


	4. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano runs off when he learns his destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 50+ kudos! I love hearing what you think of the story, so reviews are loved

It got rather quiet, Roderich was expecting some gasps or anything along the lines of complete shock, but instead he was given silence. Ludwig eyes were wide with no emotion and Feliciano hands tighten around the crown. Quickly he pushed himself from his mom and the future Queen darted away from the stand off.

"Feliciano! Dammit!" Lovino screamed, but Feliciano didn't hear him.

"I got this." Ludwig jumped onto the back of Nona and veered her around.

"No! Your highness!" Mrs. Vargas yelped, she scrambled up and put her hand out to stop the horse.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "I must, Feliciano is my Queen and if he is harmed I will be devastated."

He kicked the horse and it began running, it was true. Sure, he and Feliciano's first conversation was an argument and he was the one who threw him off a horse, but he was still the leading line of German royalty. That leading factor made him a very important person and his court would kill him if harm would come to his new Queen.

As Nona ran across the field it all seemed familiar to the Prince, it was never ending. He was afraid he was going to give up and just ride back to the house, but he saw a thick line of trees and he wondered if Feliciano may of hid in the woods. He couldn't leave the boy there, it was dark with only the moon highlighting the dark. Wolves and other vicious animals would be out.

As the horse slowed down Ludwig looked down at the ground, there was a path of footprints across the path, he could wondered if these were Feliciano's shoe prints or maybe stale one's. His heart told him to follow, but his brain wished for him not to go. He decided to stay true to his already confused heart and followed the prints.

Using the pocket knife he had in his boot, he cut through branches and cleared bushes the horse couldn't go through. The path was fairly clean when he got through with it, but it led him to a big lake. It was a beautiful blue with a tree looming over, letting leaves fall into the water gracefully.

Ludwig jumped down from Nona and let her have a drink from the water as he bent down, cupping his hand he washed his face with the freezing water. The hot summer night made sweat shimmer down his hair line and sweat littered his body in the most uncomfortable way possible.

Then he heard it, muffled crying. The cry made his arm jolt in pain and his brown eye hurt so bad. Feliciano was close, he could feel it and it hurt incredibly.

"Feliciano?" He called standing up, "I don't want to fight, I just want to talk!"

There was a pause and Ludwig held his breath, the pain in his arm went up a notch, but then quieted down. "Ludwig?" Came an uncertain voice.

From behind the tree was Feliciano, his mismatched eyes were puffy and his upper lip quivered. His arm was bleeding and Ludwig understood why his arm was starting to hurt. Feliciano was in pain and that meant he would be in pain too.

"Your arm!" Ludwig exclaimed.

Feliciano sighed and brought it to his chest, "A branch sliced it."

"It hurts, please, let me help you."

A sob broke from Feliciano and when Ludwig went to comfort, the Italian put his good hand out stopping the Prince from coming even further, "No, why do you want to help me? Pity? You are a spoiled brat, you didn't even know what sound a horse made and you call yourself a royal hunter!"

Ludwig let the insults hit him, of course Feliciano would be hostile. He was the same when he fell off the horse. "And what do you call yourself?" Ludwig whispered, "How does it make you feel that you will be the same. You will come to a castle and live a pampered life and have the same sheltered children."

"What makes you think I will come with you?" He countered angrily.

The Prince's face fell and the future Queen held his stance. "Why wouldn't you want to? Am I intolerable?"

"No. I mean you're nice, but why would I leave my family?"

"Germany needs you! You wouldn't be chosen out of thousands of people if you weren't pick to be my Queen. I might be sheltered, but you can show me the world!"

Silence went between them again and Feliciano finally sniffled and put his hand back down, "I'm sorry, everything is just so overwhelming, are we even soul mates?"

"There is only one way to find out." He spoke in a hushed voice.

Ludwig took a step forward and Feliciano closed his eyes, his hand raised out and took a deep breath and clasped his own. It felt like he got shocked, his body was tingling. He opened his eyes and Feliciano opened his. Two brown orbs stared back at the newly changed blue one's.

"Wow, I feel amazing." Feliciano giggled falling into Ludwig's arms.

"It's your arm! Here let me wash it off for you!" He panicked, he wondered if Feliciano losing blood was causing him to feel loopy.

"Ve, you're so nice Luddy." He laughed letting Ludwig drop the ground and he laid his head on the other lap. Taking a scoop of the ice water and dropped it on the other's arm making him hiss angrily.

"I'm sorry, love." Ludwig apologized quickly, "I have no bandages, wait."

He took off his shirt and tied it around Feliciano's wound. Blood stained the fabric, but it applied pressure. He had read a few books about wounds and taking care of cuts, but this was the first time doing it.

"Can you stand up, I need to get you on the horse." The Prince asked and Feliciano nodded, getting up very slowly, but he began to sway. "Please try to stay up, I don't want you falling asleep with so much blood gone."

Ludwig picked up Feliciano bridal style and walked to Nona, first he put on Feliciano and himself so he could hold Feliciano and prevent him from falling off. Steadying himself, Ludwig gave the horse a kick and they began riding back.

"Thank you." Feliciano whispered as he patted Ludwig's arm that was wrapped around his midsection, "Thank you for caring for me, I get into trouble a lot and I know you will be there for me in the future."

Ludwig laughed, "What kind of soulmate would I be if I left you out to die."

Feliciano paused, "A very bad one."

* * *

 

"They are back!" Lovino called, running from the porch of the house. Ludwig already jumped down with Lovino helping him take Feliciano down.

Feliciano stroked Lovino's face, "I'm sorry fratello, I was so scared-"

"-Shh! Stop talking you dumb shit, we can talk later."

Together, Lovino and Ludwig carried Feliciano into the house and Mrs. Vargas dressed the boy in cloth while scolding him. Ludwig even got an earful of being yelled at it, it made him feel small and young.

Mrs. Vargas gave him back his crown and instructed him to take Feliciano up to his room and they go to bed. They'd be given a better punishment for running away when they woke up. Ludwig was going to yell back at her, but Roderich was giving him angry glares from across the room.

"Good night, dears." Mrs. Vargas called as Ludwig picked Feliciano up. The Italian was awake, but his legs were tired and Ludwig had no complaints of catering him around. Lovino went up earlier, he complained that he needed to get up early to tend to his tomatoes, but Mr. Vargas chuckled knowing his son never got up, as much as the Italian defended himself.

Feliciano lead Ludwig around the hallway sleepily, until he got to his room. It was a little room with a big bed, a little vanity, and a dresser. The bed had comfortable cotton sheets with frilly lace around the edges.

Ludwig sloppily pulled back the bed sheets and put Feliciano down pulling the sheets back up. When he went to walk away, his wrist was grabbed.

"Luddy?" Feliciano murmured, "Where are you going?"

"To go to bed, I can just sleep on that chair."

Feliciano smiled, "Nonsense, please sleep with me, it will be more comfortable and I need someone to hug. My day has been long and I fret I will not sleep long without help."

Ludwig sighed, "If you insist."

He walked around the bed and started taking off his boots. He was shirtless from using his shirt to bandage Feliciano. Mrs. Vargas promised she'd get the blood stains out, but Ludwig was sure he wouldn't be getting that shirt back. He set his boots away from the bed and climbed under the warm sheets. Feliciano turned over and hugged him by the chest, resting his head on his bicep.

The Prince smiled and rested his chin on top of the other's head, his soulmate's calm breath, lulling him to sleep. Sure, Feliciano was a bit clingy and was a magnet for disaster, it didn't make him scared. He wanted to protect the boy, keep him safe from everything, but he knew that will sometimes not happened. He hoped Feliciano would be a good Queen and a wonderful Noble.


	5. Circlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano is given his crown and Lovino given a GPS tracker. Also Ludwig makes a promise, but that's not important

Ludwig woke up rather roughly, he was being shaken awake. He sprung up, ready to give the servants that thought so highly of their self to touch him a piece of his mind, but he came face to face with a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Haha, Luddy! You looked like you were going to kill me!" Feliciano said bashfully and his soulmate blushed.

"Sorry, excuse me," He gave a bow of the head, "I haven't been woken up in that kind of way."

Feliciano sat back in his bed, crossing his legs. Ludwig couldn't help, but think he looked adorable with tousled hair and his shirt hanging off one shoulder. "When do you usually wake up? I want to get a feel of my new home."

Ludwig tried to surpass a laugh, "Now you want to come with me? Well I usually wake up at half past ten and eat breakfast that the servants prepare. I take lessons until noon and then I am free to do whatever I wish to do. I take that time to hunt or indulge deeper into my studies."

The auburn hair man looked perplexed, "Do you ever clean the castle top to bottom or take care of the animals?"

"That isn't really my job, or should I say our job," He spoke truthfully, "You will be shadowing my mother, the Queen since that will be your new title. She helps the maids sometimes, but usually she entertains nobles and sews. Her job is to simply bear children and keep my father happy."

"Will I get to indulge in hobbies?"

"And what hobbies do you wish to pursue in?"

Feliciano smiled brightly, "I paint, I enjoy cleaning, sewing is a sore spot, though. Maybe I can take better lessons. My brother is better, but he calls sewing girly."

"I can't see anyone stopping you for painting and there are many nursemaids to teach you the art of sewing, if they can teach me to sew a hole in a shirt, then I think they can show you the essentials."

"Oh! That makes me so happy!" He giggled falling back and hugged Ludwig. "Mama says you need to get up so she can give us our punishment."

"And why should I be punished, I have done nothing wrong." Ludwig exclaimed in a snobbish tone. Feliciano found the tone to be hurtful, he knew Ludwig was much richer than him and his whole life was presented on a platter for him, but that didn't mean he could be nicer. Even if it was to an elder.

"Well first you kicked me off a horse-"

"-accidentally-"

"-Shhh, and second you kind of stole our horse and made Kya run away. We found her somewhere in our neighbor's yard, but still."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked pissed and Feliciano wondered why. Maybe it was the thought of doing work or someone ordering him around.

"Luddy, stop that."

Ludwig dropped the sour expression and looked up, "Stop what?"

Feliciano pursed his lips and jumped off the bed, taking Ludwig's hands he pulled him out of the bed. "Stop being a brat." He giggled.

"I'm not acting like a brat!" He growled, his upper lip pulled up in a disgusted way.

"Well.... Ludwig, yeah, you kind of are. Put on your boats and put on your shirt. Mama will get impatient and send Lovino up and that's not pretty."

He groaned and took the loose shirt from Feliciano, throwing it on and lazily trying to tie the top laces, he failed and the auburn boy had to help him. Ludwig protested that his hands were just tired from sleeping, but Feliciano didn't buy it.

"Why are you so peppy, the sun is barely up." Ludwig hissed, putting on one of his boots, luckily there was no laces.

"Oh!" Feliciano smiled, "I've been up for hours. First I helped Mama make breakfast and I scrubbed almost every floor in the house, I only have my room and Mama and Papa's room left. Lovino did his room himself, I think it's because he doesn't like me in there."

Ludwig stood up and blinked widely, "Good job, do you ever sleep in?"

Feliciano nodded widely, "Mama let's me sleep in on Tuesday, because it's my fake day off and on Sunday, because we go to church and we can't work. Do you celebrate Sabbath?"

"I'm sorry, being a Prince I get no day off and as a Queen and King you don't get a day off. The other country will not take a day off for some religion."

The soon-to-be-Queen nodded sadly, he knew his new job wasn't going to be easy, but if he was chosen to Ludwig's soulmate then he must be destined to be a good Queen.

"Ludwig." Feliciano mumbled, taking Ludwig's hand. He began walking with the boy following loosely behind, only connected by their hands.

"Yes, what is wrong?"

"How can I be Queen? I don't even know the first thing of being Queen or a Princess even. My Mama taught me to be a nice noble by teaching me how to care for children and caring for my home, but being a Queen seems like a step I skipped."

Ludwig clicked his tongue, "Of course you missed that step, you weren't born a Noble Princess, but don't worry, I'll teach you everything you'll need to know. Our lessons can start during our 'punishment'"

Feliciano's face brighten and he nodded with enthusiasm, he tighten his hold on Ludwig's hand tighter and walked in the same pace. They descended down the steps and into the living room, the Prince noticed his sword lying against the wall and he snuck over, before he could grab it, someone beat him to it.

"Give that back!" Ludwig looked up meeting Roderich's eyes.

"Absolutely not, I promised your father and mother that you wouldn't get into trouble. Giving you that sword seems like the worst idea." He took the sparkling crown off from one of the tables and put it on Ludwig head. "You are allowed to have your crown, and Feliciano you are allowed to wear your circlet and ring." Roderich took a glimmering circlet off the table and presented to the new Queen that looked upon it as an oddity.

"Do I have to wear it? It seems expensive, I don't want to lose it."

Roderich shook his head, placing the jewelry on top of the boy's head. The gold dipped down in a V in the front with a transparent white gem in the middle.

"You won't loose it," Roderich huffed trying to fix the Italian's wild hair, "It has magic to make it form to the Queen's head, so you can be throw into a lake it will still stay on your head unless you wish for it to be off."

"How do I take it off?"

Roderich went to pull it off his head, but it stuck and even gave him a zap, making him recoil. "I can't take it off," He smiled rubbing his stinging hand, "But you can, try taking it off."

Feliciano looked more hesitant to take it off, because of the reaction it had to Roderich, but the crown loosely came off and he played with it in his hands, before deciding to put it back on his head. Roderich stopped him quickly and took the crown.

"I have someone else I'd like to try on the circlet."

"Who?" Ludwig went protective grabbing Feliciano's hand.

"Just his brother."

He turned to Lovino who was sitting at the table eating another apple. He stopped mid-bite and his hand stopped drumming on the table. "What?"

"Try on the circlet" Roderich instructed.

"Oh hell no!" Lovino exclaimed, standing up, "I am not going to get zapped, because I have the same eyes as some far off Mexican King. Over my fucking dead body!"

Roderich walked closer with the glimmering object, "First of all, King Antonio Christian Alejandro Samuel Javier Carlos Alonzo Carriedo Fernandez is the King of all Spain and if you don't try this on your future will be a bust. He has been looking for his Queen for over 27 years."

"I don't care about Mr. Long Spanish Name and how long he has been looking for some primped up Queen, I don't want to be killed for putting on a Queen's Crown to test a crazy hypothesis!"

"Lovino." Feliciano mumbled running over and hugging his scared brother. It was crazy, they knew Feliciano was a Queen, because Ludwig was complete proof, but this was insane. "You don't have to do it, but I'd want you too, so we can both be Noble Princesses."

"But, what if I am not a Noble Princess and it's just a stupid bust. That Antonio whatever's Queen is probably some high class Russian lady."

"You are still my fratello, who cares if your Nobility." Feliciano smiled the smile that Lovino could never say no to.

He took a deep sigh and put his free hand out, the other one was in a death grip of his brother. "Give me the stupid crown, how can we tell I'm Queen Spain or some shit."

Roderich frowned and handed the circlet over, "The gem in the middle should turn Green, it takes a few moments, that's why Feliciano's didn't turn blue for Germany." 

"Okay." Lovino took a breath and placed the circlet on his head. His eyes scrunched together, he was waiting for a deathly zap or fiery pain, but nothing came.

"Lovino!" Feliciano gasped, "It's Green! The gem is green!"

His eyes flew open and he looked up, he saw green being emitted from gem in the middle. "Holy shit!" He yelled, "I'm Queen Mexican!"

"Queen Spain." Roderich corrected tiredly.

"Yeah! Yeah whatever! Who even is King Antonio?"

Roderich felt a small migraine coming up. "Your husband."

"Oh! Cool, Feli, here's your crown back." Lovino grabbed the ends of the crown and went to pull it off, but it stuck tightly. "Oh, um, Roddy, why can't I get it off?!" He pulled ruthlessly, but the crown was affixed to his head.

"Because, you aren't activated," He huffed, "If your eyes were the normal hazel than that would be no problem, but since you aren't activated, but you are Queen of all Spain it stays to alert King Antonio of your where about. I have another circlet for Feliciano."

He dug in a little bag and pulled out a similar circlet, but it was more fancy with curved metal in the V shape that looked like wings protected the clear gem in the middle. The wing design went out to make a large pair coming off from the crown and the little clear gems dangled from it. Feliciano seemed in awe of the beautiful crown and was eager to put it on.

When it was snuggly placed on his head, the clear gems became a deep blue and the middle gem gave off a dim light while Ludwig's bigger crown gave off the same blue light. When both crowns were sure that the King and Queen were near it stopped the light.

"So, Mr. Roderich, it's closer the Queen and King are the dimmer the light gets?" Feliciano asked taking Ludwig's hand.

"Yes, that is why your brother's is very bright." He fixed his glasses looking at the rowdy teen testing how far he could get it off.

"Fascinating!" Feliciano exclaimed with eyes bursting with light.

The door to the kitchen opened and Mama walked in with her hair in a tight bun and a nice tan dress with a dirty apron over it. "Ah, just the boys I wanted to see. Now that Roderich is done giving his gifts I must give you work to do." She crossed her arms and kicked Lovino lightly on the leg to get his attention. The Italian jumped and then harden a glare and mimicked Mama with crossed arms, it was kind of hard to take him seriously with the bright light emitting from his forehead.

"Yes Mrs. Vargas, we will take the punishment for our wrongdoings." Ludwig smiled and patted Feliciano hand. The little Noble Princess gave his husband a glare, how could he change to charming when he was nagging about not wanting to do anything.

"Exactly," She smiled, "Since you let Kya out you boys will clean out the whole stable, fix every pen with new hay and scrub down the floors."

Ludwig charming smile broke and he gave the woman a wide eyed look, "What?"

"You heard me young man, now shoo! You won't be done for a while."

The Prince gave her a quick bow and then walked quickly outside.

* * *

 

"No Ludwig! You have to brush in circles!" Feliciano yelled, it seemed like the millionth time he told his husband-to-be, but he was just not listening. He held a wire bristle brush so menacingly and they were just cleaning the floors. They took the horses out back in a cage pen so they could clean easier, but Feliciano was ready to send Ludwig out in the pen and leave him there.

"I'm trying! It hurts my hands!" Ludwig cried out dropping the brush.

"It's suppose to hurt your hands! Oh Ludwig you sissy." Feliciano took the brush from his soulmate and put it in the water pale.

Ludwig frowned sitting back on the floor, "I'll just give you your Queen lessons."

"Oh now, I don't need them." The auburn boy blushed.

"Of course you do, you walk with a slouch, wear ratty clothing, when was the last time you had a hair cut?"

"Hair cuts are expensive and so are clothing! I don't have personal stylist at my hand and servant handing me platters."

Ludwig grimaced, "Stop getting hostile, all I am is correcting you!"

"Yeah, you're doing it in a mean way which is why I'm getting mad! I know I'm not fit to be Queen, I'm just a small farmer's boy from Italy while you are from big Germany and a huge deal. You look around and the only face you see is yours in your big fancy crown and nice clothing."

"Feliciano! Are you even looking at yourself! You have a huge crown on and when you come to Germany your face will appear on those tapestries too! You're a big deal, German Queen's are thought to be picked by God himself!"

Feliciano sniffled rubbing his nose, Ludwig's heart ached, "Here, I'll make a deal with you!" The German jumped, "Tonight after we are done doing our punishment I'll take you out. We can visit the tailor and the hair doctor, it will be my treat."

"Ludwig! No! Absolutely not! That is too expensive!"

Ludwig gave a chuckled and raised his eyebrow, "You are forgetting who my father is and who you will be in a few years, the world is at your feet."

The Italian looked away with a sadden look, "I just don't want to step on it, I'm scared."

The Prince paused, his smile falling, "I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, thanks for reading, dear to that one girl who says USUK is not in the story. I ship FRUK, but I thought that USUK would make more sense to put in the story so they are going in, but not till later chapters. This story is focused only on the GERITA aspects since it is a GERITA story with background of SPAMANO and USUK. The tag was that I probably won't get their togetherness right, because I usually don't write USUK. End of story, hope you enjoy, next chapter will be up some time in the future, Danke Schon for reading :3


	6. The Market (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple day at the market :))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did everyone go? I love hearing comments so like please come back :3

Ludwig watched Mrs. Vargas walk around the stable inspecting every crevice and high place. It was terrifying, would she find something they never saw and make them redo everything? He has never been in this situation.

"I must say boys, you have done a good job." She turned around with a smile, "You both can go down to the market." Feliciano cheered, hugging Ludwig, "But!" The auburn frowned, of course there would be a but, "You must take Lovino."

"What! Really! He wants to go with me!" Feliciano smiled, beside him was Ludwig who was hit by a flying apple.

"No," Lovino grumbled, it was darker now so the green light coming off his crown was like a flashlight, "I don't want to go, but Mama wants me to get new clothing so King Dumbshit will like me."

"King Antonio wears peasant clothing," Ludwig huffed, rubbing the back of his head, "You'll blend in nicely."

"Shut up Prince Potato." Lovino hissed sourly and Feliciano's smile went awkward as he hugged his soulmate around the waist.

"Now, run along boys. Roderich is driving you down."

Ludwig nodded pulling Feliciano and he pulled Lovino by his hand. They made their way to the fixed carriage with Kya and Nona at the front and Roderich chilling at the front. He jumped off his post and proceeded to open the double doors giving the boys a bow at the waist. Lovino smiled smugly while Ludwig repeated the gesture, Feliciano said hello jumping in the cart. It was very plush with maroon cushions and gold trim, the walls were covered in cream velvet felt with the carpet being soft like a kitten.

"Woah! Its so extravagant!" Feliciano noted petting the walls. Ludwig gave him a skeptical look and reached under the seat. He pulled out three wine glasses and handed them out. From a hatch under the other seat he pulled out an intact bottle of some kind of bubbling drink.

"It is non-alcoholic, I suppose you're not twenty yet." Ludwig spoke more to Feliciano and poured him half a glass and then Lovino that stared at it confusingly.

"What are you pouring us." He growled sitting back in the seat.

Ludwig put the bottle away and put his arm around Feliciano's shoulder leaning back, "Don't act like I'm poisoning you, its sparkling apple cider."

Lovino nose scrunched up, he loved apples, fuck that German shit. He drank the very expensive drink in a lax position. It was delectable, he never had anything like it before.

Feliciano clinked his glass with Ludwig, "I'm 18 to be exact, my birthday was a few months ago."

"Happy belated birthday then." Ludwig took a slow sip rather than like Lovino who downed the drink in a few gulps. Feliciano tried to mimic Ludwig, but it was so good he couldn't help taking it all in one go.

"So Luddy," he played with his soulmate's fingers that were on his upper thigh, he loved Ludwig being close, but the thigh thing was just too close for his liking, "What are we buying at the market, I know a new wardrobe and a haircut, but do you have more in mind?"

"No, not really, you both need to be pampered like the real Noble Princesses you are. I had Roderich scope out a few shops he deemed approval and one of the most renowned tailor we could find."

Lovino set his glass down on a little table on the side of the wall, "Do we have to wear those stupid dresses?"

"I'm sorry you don't enjoy dresses? All Nobles, male or female that are in the royal family are permitted to wear a dress, it shows off power and wealth."

"Yes I know," Feliciano exclaimed, "And if you don't wear breeches you get good air quality!"

Ludwig looked at his soulmate and cringed.

* * *

 

"We are here your highnesses." Roderich spoke loud enough he could get through the tiny window. He got off his post with the horses and opened the doors. Ludwig got down first, taking the hand of both Italians to help them down and even offered a bow to Feliciano who just laughed in a perplex tone.

"Thank you Roderich, you can leave, be back to pick us up when the moon is at high." Ludwig spoke curtly.

Roderich bowed, "Yes your highness." He got back up on his spot and cracked the reins on the horses. They turned around and he was off, leaving them in the square. Lovino didn't like the attention he was receiving, he knew some of these people.

"My love," Ludwig turned to Feliciano who blushed brightly, "I must leave to talk to the tailor, please stay close they will need your measurements soon."

"Yes Luddy."

The blonde Prince nodded and walked away. Almost exactly when Ludwig closed the shop door a group of kids approached the twins. They had many gangs in their area that claimed to have killed a man or ganged together so they could establish dominance, but none of them were true. Most of them were weak boys looking for more protection so they could beat up the smaller.

"If it isn't dumbshit and dumbshit's older brother." Carlos, the tallest boy spoke. He had spiky black hair and soulless brown eyes.

"Leave us alone!" Lovino barked and put his hand out to protect Feliciano. They have been beaten up by these boys before and he couldn't take another treatment. It was hell to deal with it anyways.

"What's that on your head Lovi Povy!" Fred sneered the nickname, "Looks like a plastic jewelry crown, oh are you are pretty princess."

Feliciano bared his teeth, "He actually is! Crown Noble Princess of Spain, you should be bowing down to him, he has more power and money then you brats will ever make."

"Feliciano!" Snapped Lovino, his cheeks blood red from embarrassment.

"Oh! Where is King Antonio, you aren't even marked!" Another boy almost poked out Lovino's eye.

"He isn't here, yet, leave me alone!" His circlet was glowing bright green, Feliciano suspected that it connected with his emotions and since Lovino was scared it was alerting King Antonio to hurry the fuck up.

"We can't leave royalty around, and what about you Feliciano, let me guess, you're Queen of Africa!" Carlos laughed hysterically.

There was a sound of metal flinging out and someone jumped off a horse separating the gang from the twins. It was a dark skinned man with a head of curly hair, on top of his head was a glowing gold crown. A pompous red cape with ferret fur lined the back and it flowed so elegantly. The metal sound was a long sword that was pointed straight at Carlos's neck.

"Hola." He spoke angrily, "Were you boys taunting my Queen?"

Carlos face was completely horrified and his once faithful gang had fled, but not the poor boy cornered to his death. "Well, no! We were just playing King Antonio! Right Lov- I mean Queen Lovino!"

Lovino was just as shocked with Feliciano quivering behind his back. "Are you-- Are you my soulmate?" he whispered looking up.

The tall man turned around with a sparkling smile with one hazel eye and one green eye. "Si, and you are the beautiful Lovino I have dreamed of every night. Are you alright, your safety is my only concern." He went full fledge down to his knees and bowed his head down.

Lovino darted his eyes over to Carlos who was trying to find a way out, the market was a hard place to hide with so much space between each shop. A smile came upon his face and he bent down kissing his soulmate hard on the lips, it was like fire between both of them.

"Kill him, for me." Lovino pleaded, "He has been terrorizing my brother and I for years."

Antonio chuckled and with his now beautiful green eyes he stared back into hazel, "Yes my love."

He rose from the ground and turned to Carlos who screamed trying to run, but he fell over his clumsy feet and he tried sliding away, but the Spanish King seemed hypnotized. Lovino crossed his arms and looked away knowing the next scene was going to be gory.

"Wait!" Someone yelled desperately and Antonio's hit another sword. Protecting the boy with no other than his sword was Antonio's thought to be friend, Prince Ludwig. "What are you doing! As King you gave a vow to be fair to anyone."

"Don't stop me." Antonio snarled, "This child has been terrorizing my Queen out of my reach, I have all rights to kill him, my love gave me permission."

"Call it off! Lovino call it off!"

It was a standoff, Antonio was easily overpowering Ludwig, but the Prince was equally trying to help himself. If the King would spill blood it would bad on his name. Lovino was holding his ground strong, but Feliciano was desperately pulling at his arm. It was annoying! So ANNOYING! How could Feliciano just be so ANNOYING!

"Antonio!" Lovino smiled, "After you're done killing Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt, have his Queen next." he ripped his arm from Feliciano stared down at Feliciano whose eyes were wide in horror.

"LOVINO!"


	7. The Witches House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano figures out what is wrong with Lovino and there is some expedition for plot later :-:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be shorter, but it's actually 4 pages long, so oops. King Spain is Daddy and please review :3

Feliciano stared up at his brother, his hazel eyes seemed to flicker back to his familiar mismatch, but then they were engulf in black.

"You think you are so high!" He snarled, "I am to a Noble Princess, that makes me so much better than you, because my King is here and he'll kill you! You are just an annoying brat!" Lovino gave an uncharismatic laugh and pushed his brother down.

"What is wrong with you!" Feliciano asked in tears, Lovino raised his hand and was about to strike his once best friend, but someone grabbed Feliciano and pulled him away the situation. The auburn haired Princess watched as Lovino lowered his hand and his eyes went back to the odd hazel, but with one flickering green eye.

He turned his attention to the person gripping his wrist and running him to safety, they were wearing a thick cloak the color of the blackest nights. The figure stopped when they got safely behind a shop and put his hood down. It was a young man looking a few years younger than him, he had light brown hair waving in the wind messily and the clearest blue eyes, he was definitely German.

"Who are you?" He whispered in disbelief, "Do you know what is wrong with my brother?"

"Yes!" The stranger spoke in a thick German accent mimicking Ludwig's, it was strange in Italian. The tongues were very different. "Time will tell your highness, but for now you must stay away from harm.... Oh, you may call me E." He gave a smile and turned back to the scene.

Lovino was watching Antonio completely over power Ludwig until the Prince lost his footing and fell into the dusty ground. A robotic looking-cat was sauntering closer and closer to Lovino until like some kind of magic the gears changes and the metals formed into a tall man. He grabbed Lovino by the nape of his neck and held him high. Antonio whirled his head around, his eyes were pitch black too, but they flickered with the different eyes.

"Unhand my Queen!" He shouted running forward, the tall man's hand formed into a sword and slammed into Antonio's face successfully knocking him out.

Feliciano gaped and looked back at E who had a huge smile on his face. "Good catch my lovely feline!" He ran forward and was practically jumping onto the tall man holding a snarling and hissing Lovino.

"Please, your words are just to kind." The robotic man spoke so fluently.

Feliciano sprinted forward, dropping to the ground he covered his body over Ludwig and hugged him close. The German Prince was completely out of breath, but he was in no harm. He pushed himself off the ground and hugged Feliciano back tightly. His eyes wandered to the cloak wearing man that was checking Antonio's pulse.

"I know you." He said bluntly and E looked up.

"And I know you." The other smiled and crossed his arms under the cloak, "Do you have no formality Prince Ludwig."

"Yes! Of course I do!" Ludwig frowned, "I must thank you for saving my Queen, his safety is my only worry." He turned to Feliciano who had begun to cry, it was heart clenching loving.

E gave a bow, "I have a way of saving you, you may know me as the Palace Medic, I went under the Timothy."

Ludwig nodded, "Yes! I remember you! You gave me medication when I fell ill, you had an unearthly feel and you still do."

"That's because, my dear prince I am what your society calls a Witch!" He winked, "This is my soulmate Leo, he is my love. After a day in Spain those keen Spaniards took my love and cut him into pieces, threw his body into the lake, so I gave him a new body!" He let Feliciano gasp.

"And what about Antonio and Lovino, what happened?" Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

"Lovino is cursed."

"Cursed!" Feliciano shouted, wailing harder.

E jumped and crouched down taking off the cloak, under he wore almost a casual yellow dress that had its own wear and tear, the apron he wore had many questionable stains. Unlike normal woman that wore crinolettes to give their skirts some figure, his was plainly lying flat. He took the cloak and wrapped it around Feliciano and Ludwig. "Please don't cry your majesty, if he is cursed there is always an antidote!"

"Really," He sniffled grabbing the edge of the thick cloak, "You can make him back to his grumpiness."

"Of course! The curse he under is merely a parlor trick to witches, it makes his worst quality come out, that being a thirst for power. When he kissed King Antonio he passed some of the venom of the curse into his body. Since it was such a dull pass over he just needed to be knocked out, when he wakes up he'll be groggy like a hangover, but he'll be a-okay." E gave a bright smile standing up, "Here, follow me and Leo back to our house, I can give Lovino the antidot there."

Ludwig nodded standing up, he passed the cloak over to his emotionally unstable Queen that wrapped it tightly over his shoulders.

"Who would do this to my brother," He hiccupped, "He is such a sweet boy."

"There is another witch," Leo finally spoke up as he held Lovino away from his body, he had slung Antonio over his shoulder letting him dangle lifelessly, "She is originally from Britain and is vowing to take out all the royalty since England and America are thinking of joining forces, because of ties between their Queen and King. She must of heard you exclaim his title in the market and cursed him. Luckily we got here in time."

E gave a loud growl slapping his fist into his open hand, "She is a nuisance! I will take out Alice, witch for another witch!"

"We will aid in the help," Ludwig spoke proudly putting his sword back in the holster, "Since she has attacked a line of family."

E laughed and pinched the Prince's cheek, "Sorry dear, I'm afraid you can't help, but I much appreciate the offer. Witch fights are no match for a flimsy sword." With a flick of the wrist, E made the sword bend up in the holster rendering it useless.

"Oh." Was all Ludwig could say inspecting the sword. Feliciano was amazed by the power, but he was more hesitant to E. Leo lead them into the forest and followed a path lighten by some kind of glowing flower. He finally took them to a bridge where a little cottage laid. Smoke puffed out of the chimney and little flowers were planted around the house giving it a more homey feeling.

Leo opened the door, bending down to fit, he discarded Antonio's body on a plush green couch and took Lovino upstairs. When they all got upstairs they came to a room filled high with bottles of ingredients and a metal table sat. Leo locked the boy to the table by metal clasps and stepped back. Lovino was pissed, his eyes black and he snapped his teeth.

E looked through the many bottles he had with a perplexed look. "Ah! I found it!" He pulled out a miniature body with purple sparkly liquid. The Witch took a syringe off the table and filled it up with liquid. Feliciano turned to Ludwig holding his hand and covering his eyes with the Prince's shoulder.

E took the syringe and injected it into Lovino's neck, the Italian screamed like a dying cat a black mist leaving his mouth in a toxic way. After Lovino made a show of screaming it slowly went back to his own voice and his eyes went dull. A few minutes passed and soon he was blinking the mismatched eyes.

"What happened?" He asked going to touch his aching head, but his hand was caught. Leo bent over tapping the table and all the restraints unlocked letting him sit up. Feliciano sprinted over hugging his brother tightly.

"Lovino! You alright? Please say yes!" He looked deeply into the eyes looking for any specs of black.

"Dammit Feliciano get off of me! What is your problem, all I remember is seeing Antonio then I blacked out. Where even is he? I'll beat his ass if he just got up and left, because I blacked out."

"Lovino!" Feliciano said breathlessly hugging him tighter, "Someone cursed you! You were saying such mean things, you wanted Antonio to kill me and Ludwig, even Carlos."

"Oh... oh my God, I am the worst Queen." Lovino cried hiding his teary eyed face in Feliciano shirt.

"No you aren't!" Standing in the doorway was none other than King Antonio with a huge bruise on the side of his cheek, "I mean we barely know each other, but you were cursed! I was cursed! I'm sure you going to be the best Queen out there and I'm not just being bias!" He sent a big smile and tighten his grip on the door, his legs were wobbling.

Lovino blinked and wiped a tear away, "You really think so?"

"I'm super sure!"

The dark haired Queen gently pushed his brother away and jumped down from the table. He walked up to Antonio and stared up at him with an intense gaze. It looked like he was going to hit the King, but on the contrary he engulfed the other in a tight hug, crying loudly. His eyes flashed to the beautiful hazel and Antonio crumpled to the ground bringing Lovino with him in a hug.

"When my crown started glowing," Antonio spoke quietly, "I got on my fastest horse and went down every path, I couldn't think of the thought of my Queen being out without me. And then when I go to find a motel to rest I see you!" He held Lovino's face in shaking hands, "The most beautiful person in the whole world being picked on, the rest I remember none of, but your eye has taunted me long enough." He closed the gap with a heartwarming kiss.

"That's so sweet," E chimed turning to Feliciano, "If you ever need me and Leo's help or see Alice please don't be hesitant to call our names, but I must give you it on a piece of paper, saying my name is very powerful." He made a paper appear and with magic he wrote something, but it was to fast for Feliciano to see. He folded it nicely and handed it to the Queen who took the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Dankeschon! Auf Wiedersehen!" He waved and the Queens and Kings found themselves back in the market, but away from everyone else.

"What a strange man." Ludwig frowned looking back at his sword, it was back to working matter and that made him happy. It was very special to him, his brother gave it to him for his 16th birthday. It was made with dragon scales on the handle and steel hand crafted from pixie magic. Not common things to come by.

Feliciano giggled touching his pocket, "I thought he was nice, maybe a bit strange, but a good witch."

"I never thought those existed." Ludwig looked at Feliciano messing with his pocket, then his mind clicked. "The appointment! I hope we aren't late!" He started pushing Feliciano towards the clothing shop. Antonio picked up Lovino and walked him over bridal style much to the Noble's dislike.

When Ludwig burst into the shop the old tailor jumped. "Your highness, you look frazzled." He got off his stool and walked forward, "You are just on time, there is no need to worry."

Ludwig was sure that the trip to the Witch's house was very long and the moon was high, but when he looked out the window the moon hasn't even started to rise. He was confused, but he was sure E had something to do with the timing.

"Here, I'll take the first noble-"

Ludwig and Antonio then had to sit there for almost 2 hours as Lovino and Feliciano got measured up the wazoo. It was tiring and they felt the boys were purposely trying to change the colors to make it longer. Finally it was settled and they were fitted in the outfits.

Lovino's dress was a silky green with long bell sleeves and a huge skirt. The low neck line was decorated with beautiful lace. Feliciano's dress was a dark maroon with a silver design down the skirt and corset which both boys were forced to get in. Lovino didn't like them, because the only time they wore corset were for fancy events and it was so uncomfortable. Their dresses were plain, but showed off their wealth which was a lot. Antonio had produced the Spanish Queen's Ring and gave it Lovino, it was a silver with a huge green gem in the middle. Ludwig had yet to give the German Queen's Ring to Feliciano.

After that was the hour long haircut that both boys came out looking more groomed.

"I feel like a million bucks!" Feliciano smiled spinning around.

"That's because that's how much this whole outing cost." Lovino huffed crossing his arms. The treatment was pleasurable and he would much like to do it again.

"Ludwig! Is that true?" He turned around to the tired German who looked up, "What? Of course not Feliciano." he spoke not even hearing what Feliciano said.

"Oh goodie! I can't wait to show Mama and Papa my new outfit!"

Lovino looked back at Antonio whose head seemed in the clouds, a content smile on his face. He wanted Mama and Papa to meet his wonderful soulmate, but he would never vocally tell anyone that wish.

"Me too Feliciano." Lovino gave him a half smile and got inside the carriage.


	8. Star Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing in a field and a little surprise :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It 1:51 to be exact, this will probably be not edited very well, but hey, give me a break :] I also wrote half of this in a moving car, because I had a 10 hour car ride back from the beach but I needed to update thing story. Thanks for over 60+ kudos, maybe we could get to 80/90 but ehhhhh who care :)

The carriage was silent, Feliciano was caught up with looking up at the sky and Ludwig was caught up looking at Feliciano. Lovino was left alone, because Antonio was riding his horse beside the carriage giving idle talk to Roderich who looked slightly peeved. Roderich seemed to hate almost everyone from the Spanish kingdom.

"Hey Feliciano." Lovino frowned looking up from his eyelashes. He watched his brother turn and cocked his head in a silent go on, "I'm sorry for what happened today, I mean, the names I called you. You're my fratello, I shouldn't be mean to you."

Feliciano smiled slightly and leaned over, he held his brother's hand tightly, "Don't worry fratello, no hard feelings."

"But that was me talking!"

"But you would never say those things, I have thought angry thoughts just like you, it's human. Remember that one time I was flirting with that guy in the village and he turned to ask you out instead," he paused laughing, "I was so angry at you I wrote such mean things in my diary, but hey you have Antonio now and I have Luddy, even if he is a bit strange."

Lovino finally smiled and began laughing, "Antonio is strange too, he likes picking me up."

"That's because you are so light! Fratello you need some meat on those bones." Feliciano flexed and Lovino pushed him with a snort of laughter.

"Please!" Ludwig frowned raising his eyebrows, "Proper Nobles do not rough house, especially not in front of a Sire."

Feliciano pursed his lips in a silent taken back way and Lovino blinked a few times. "Hey Prince Potato." He taunted.

Ludwig turned his head with a pissed look and Lovino stuck out his tongue and flicked the other in the nose. The Prince was completely taken back, even jumping a bit. Feliciano let out a startled laugh covering his mouth.

"Stop being such an asshole!" It was hard to talk with how hard Lovino was laughing and Feliciano was trying to console the very embarrassed Ludwig, but he was in tears from trying to keep everything in. He stuck his hand out and Lovino high fived him discreetly.

* * *

 

"Mama!" Lovino yelled as he pulled Antonio by his upper arm into the house.

"Lovely home you have." The Spaniard noted and Lovino looked back at him with a confused look.

The older woman emerged from the kitchen, "Oh Lovino! You're back, who's your new friend?" She asked setting a steaming pie on the window frame.

"Uh Mama, this is King Antonio, my soul mate!" He smiled and patted the other's arm. The King sure did have a big smile, even with that one curved front tooth, but hey, at least he smiled so big.

Ludwig watched from the sidelines as Mrs. Vargas gushed about her big boy growing up and practically attacked Antonio with hugs and welcomes to family. It was rather endearing.

"That's nice, right?" He turned to talk to Feliciano, but noticed he was talking to the wall. Where did Feliciano scampered off to, he was literally just beside him. "I'm just going to step out, excuse me." Ludwig gave a bow to the crowd that didn't even listen.

He went outside slamming the door shut behind him. He found that was the only way for it to completely shut. He didn't bother with the noise, because nobody was really listening to him. That kind of pissed him off, but he let that emotion pass. He heard Feliciano, they thought he was strange. That wasn't a name he really wished to be called, but at least it was better than other words he could think of.

As he walked around the farm calling Feliciano name he found himself edging for the forest. "Feliciano!" He asked in a scared tone.

There was a pause. "Yes?" Came a voice practically scaring him. He looked down seeing Feliciano lying on his back.

"Oh, excuse me-" he sat down next to Feliciano, "I couldn't find you, I was just making sure you were alright."

A smile formed on the younger's face, "Thank you for looking for me. I just wanted to give Mama some time alone with Lovino. She favors him over me, I don't mind."

"That's not true," Ludwig interjected, "a mother loves all her children equally. You can't just pick one to favor over. That would be, terrible!" he exclaimed.

Feliciano sighed, "That's the hard truth."

They fell into silence, Ludwig picked at the grass while Feliciano continued to stare up at the sky. The Prince found himself just watching Feliciano, he had been trying to map out the boy's whole face. He was tan, but not as tan as his twin brother, nor did he have freckles dabbling his cheeks and nose. He had one freckle near his eyebrow and one on his left cheek and a tiny one just above his ear. His lips were just the right shade of pink and were full of life while his sparkling brown eyes always seemed clouded in thought. It killed him, what was always on that boy's mind? Was it a new painting (He did say he liked art, right?), was it about him, was he complicating leaving his home to stay in a castle of his dreams.

"What are you thinking?"

"What?"

"I asked what is on your mind."

Ludwig breathed easily as Feliciano looked at him.

"Well I have a few things on mind, why?"

"Your eyes," The blonde blushed, "every time I look at you I see you always in thought. I want to know what is on your mind."

Feliciano stared for a while with the wide doe eyes that Ludwig was falling in love with. The soon-to-be-Queen let out an airy laugh and laid on his back. "I don't know, I wish for myself to shoot up in the sky and live among the stars. Then I wouldn't have the responsibility of being Queen or have to be second best to my mother," he let out a breath and brought a hand to wipe away tears that haven't shedded, "Just childish thoughts."

Ludwig watched him carefully, he took a deep breath and took off his crown and discarding it next to Feliciano's circlet he discarded. He took a place next to Feliciano lying on his back. He stared at the deep night sky with stars carefully placed. The moon hung as a crescent in the night sky shining down.

Taking his hand he pointed up, "You see that really big star."

Feliciano sniffled and looked up, he gave a little nod.

"That's called the Leo, it's a constellation. If you connect the dots it makes a lion. And over there!"

Ludwig pointed all over the sky painting a picture in the boy's head of stars connecting and creating beautiful pictures. The two even made up their own constellation from the connected stars, the flower.

Feliciano had moved to lay on Ludwig's chest. He liked to listen to the Prince's deep voice as he talked in a quiet voice about stars. It was fascinating of the things he knew. How could someone have so much knowledge of stars and not be one of the King's Scientist.

Ludwig took a break to yawn and pushed back the hair that was usually gelled back, but with short supplies he was unable to create his signature hair style. He might need to ask Feliciano if he had any.

"Luddy, I think we should head inside." Feliciano mumbled, "I'm tired and you are tired. We shouldn't stay awake and make our bodies run on low." he sat up and Ludwig sat up with him.

Blue bore into brown eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that are you all better, are you not sad anymore?" Ludwig took Feliciano's hands and squeezed them, "I hate to see you cry."

Feliciano's mind shut down. The wind blew past his deaf ears and he watched the stars sparkle off the beautiful and loving blue eyes. Ludwig cared so much to lay in the wet grass and talk on and on about stars just to make him feel better.

Was this what the couples call love?

He didn't know what over came of him. The emotion, the bitterness, the sadness, but one thing was certain and was that he didn't regret kissing Ludwig Beilschmidt crowned Prince of Germany and more important his soul mate.

Ludwig's lips were chapped and were thin, but when he put them together with his they felt so right together. At first Feliciano got no emotion from the lips, but then Ludwig leaned forward and placed his hand on Feliciano's face, cupping his cheeks and they kissed.

Feliciano couldn't say this was his first kiss, he had many flings with young sires in the village. Most people in small villages would marry non-soulmates, because it was easier than searching. Some people never even met their soulmate, but was content with their lover. He never passed kissing and that one skinny dip he took, but this kiss felt more meaningful. Something he'd treasure forever.

They parted and it settled in what happened. Ludwig blushed and Feliciano couldn't help smiling like an idiot. He leaned in kissing Ludwig chaste on the cheek, "Please hurry to bed, I wish for you to hold me like usual."

Feliciano stood up shaking his dress of grass and started towards the house. When Ludwig was sure the auburn Queen was out of sight he clenched his fist with a proud smile.

"Fuck yeah, score" He clapped himself on the back springing up and started jogging for the house


	9. The Royal Flush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig finds an odd shrine in Lovino's room and takes advice from Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This more plot and filler, I promise it will be more interesting next chapter. So this story hit 80+ kudos and I'm so happy! But also everyone went silent, where is my reviewers??? Feliciano and Ludwig kissed??? Is anyone else super excited like me!

"Luddy! Lud! Luddy wake up! Come on you lazy bum!"

Ludwig was about to murder Feliciano. It has been a few days since their, official first kiss, but they haven't done anything similar. He wasn't disappointed or anything, but he would kind of like to do it again. Ludwig grumbled under the soft covers and stuck his hand out to grab Feliciano's arm. With a grunt he pulled Feliciano down into the bed and put his arm around the boy's waist bringing him super close.

"Mmmm Luddy," he huffed into Ludwig's neck

With Ludwig's new found confidence he kissed the top of his head. Feliciano laughed and cupped Ludwig's face kissing his nose.

"Hey guys Mom- EW WHAT THE FUCK!" Feliciano sprang up from the bed and turned to the disgusted Lovino standing in the doorway.

"Don't tell mom!" Feliciano exclaimed walking to the door.

Lovino crossed his arms, his cheeks were enflamed in bright blush, it even spread up his ears. "And what would I tell her, Feliciano was kissing his literal husband, she'd slap me upside the head and tell me to stop tattling." He pouted, "Now, get your ass downstairs you are needed to feed the horses in the stable. Prince Potato is going to scrub the floors inside."

"Lovi, you know Ludwig is bad at scrubbing floors."

"Well sucks to be him." The older Queen produced a empty bucket and dropped it. "Get your ass moving Prince Potato, I have little time for you. If you need me or Feliciano you can find us in the stables."

Ludwig, who had gotten up looked over with distain, of course they'd give him the floors. It wasn't a very favorable job, but it also wasn't fun. Constantly scrubbing in circles and the blisters that appeared on his workless hands. He grabbed a button down shirt that Feliciano provided, tucking it into his pants and gave a sigh. On the little vanity was his crown and Feliciano's circlet. His love said the circlet got in the way of his work so he didn't like wearing it, but he made promises that he would start wearing it when they would leave which would be the start of winter. The family needed the twins and the twins were not to disobey.

The blonde picked up the bucket and walked down the steps with a frown. He pushed open the kitchen door with his butt and went to the sink. Unlike usual, Mrs. Vargas was nowhere to be seen, he assumed she went out to aid her husband in his work.

Surprisingly Mr. Vargas was an amazing inventor. The elder showed his work of carriages that worked by electrical power and wings that he promised would to make him fly. He had a wide mind and Ludwig could tell it went straight to Feliciano. It didn't bother him at all, a Queen was allowed to have a personality, there was no need for him to scold his love for creating new things. Maybe he would be able to convince his father to go down and see these electrical carriages.

Ludwig took the bucket full of soapy water and the sponge upstairs and began cleaning the upstairs floor, he was bored out of his mind. Why did they leave him with the boring job?

He cleaned until he hit a door with his head, he let out a gasp and held his aching head, he glared up at the door he hit. It was Lovino's door. It always took his wondering mind in the hand's of the cat when he saw Lovino's door. What could this boy be hiding.

He stood up putting his hand on the doorknob, he had to clean these floors anyways so he shouldn't be scared. Ludwig took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was neat with nice floors and a white wall. The bed was laid out pressing to the wall and the night stand had a little plate with some kind of left over in it. The vanity had a few jewelry, but it was similar to Feliciano's with just nice pearls and one gold necklace with a white gem in the middle. The one thing that intrigued him was that Lovino had a big bookcase and a chair to sit and read, but behind the chair was magazine clippings on the wall and there was a fresh magazine sitting on the chair.

"Royal Flush?" Ludwig frowned, he knew that magazine company well. They took the lives of Princesses and Princes and put them in little stories. They made him pose many times for little posters young woman could put on their walls and that was exactly what Lovino did.

He stared straight back at his old mismatched eyes wearing his favorite cotton jacket. Next to his poster was King Alfred, or Prince Alfred from how old that poster was. Than the Prince of Japan and the Princess of England. There were a few articles about him, but not as many as the little shrine of Prince Antonio. Lovino was lying! He did know who King Antonio was! And he certainly knew who he was. Did Lovino dream of being Queen?

It was an odd thought, the sour boy did nothing, but pout and yell, but that didn't mean he couldn't have dreams. His dream was even coming true, he was crown Princess of Spain, those eyes matched straight to the King. He saw with his own eyes as they changed.

"What are you doing!" Came a shout and Ludwig turned around slowly. Lovino stood in the doorway, a bit greasy than usual. The blackness stained his pants and his hands were filthy.

"Just observing, am I unable to?" Ludwig frowned watching Lovino wash his hands in the little bowl of water on the side of his vanity.

"No! My room is private so get out!"

"But I must clean the floor, it does not matter about the said posters of me or of the other Kings and Queens. You will find that the Royal Flush will soon try and bombard your life." He spoke truthly looking at the new edition of the magazine. He flipped through until he found a bright blue page and Lovino was standing oddly close to him. "See." He deadpanned turning the magazine towards Lovino, the article was about Ludwig leaving the kingdom for some alone time with the Spanish Princess.

"That is simply untrue." Ludwig growled, "I have spent time with Antonio's little sister, but not the extent of being alone with her. I have only had eyes for my soulmate and I wish to not stray. These magazines are not true to the extent of just being for the reader's enjoyment."

Lovino huffed, "I find them to be a good read." He took the magazine and threw it on his bed.

"Of course," Ludwig smiled, "I too enjoy the many posters of Princes."

The Queen gasped and glared, "I can say as a young teen I do find them attractive, but anyone would."

"I must say it's true, the Princes are known for their chiseled features and beautiful eyes. King Alfred has not been left alone with those features, and that little sharpie heart next to his face must have been true."

Lovino's face enflamed with blush, "Get out of my room! As I said it was private and I'm allowed to think people look nice!"

"But the floors-"

"To hell with the floors, how about clean your own face!"

Lovino pushed him straight out of the room and slammed the door. Ludwig laid on the wet floor with a frown on his face. Didn't Lovino like small talk and teasing? He was sure he was a strange in-law.

"Oh Ludwig!" Someone pulled him up and Ludwig registered the voice to be Antonio's. "Are you okay? Oh my you are bruising!"

"Bruising?" Ludwig touched his forehead, he felt pain ripple down his body.

"Here!" Antonio exclaimed, "I'll take you downstairs and we'll put some ice on it."

Antonio flew him down the stairs at top speeds and into the kitchen. He sat him on the comfy dining chairs and with a few quick movements from the icebox to the sink he gave Ludwig a ice cube wrapped in paper.

"Better?"

Ludwig smiled up at the happy go lucky King. "Of course, danke."

Antonio sat down and they began talking. "Did you see your Queen's wall?

The Spaniard hummed, "Yes, the little shrine of me is cute. I asked him about it, but he was to shy to say much about it. It does not bother me that he had childish crushes on Princes from lands away, isn't that what teen nobles are suppose to do?"

"Obsess over Princes?"

"Of course! My little sister did the same! She'd force my Papa to go out and buy magazines so she could read them. It's quite cute, of course I never found them interesting, because I was in them, but it was still nice. Your children will be all the same, imagine you with a little noble."

"I think i'd go insane, children are sweet, but I don't think I'm ready to think about them. I haven't even passed kissing my soulmate anywhere past the face."

"But that's okay!" Antonio laughed taking the Prince's hands, "Sometimes it's better to take it slow."

Ludwig looked up, "Slow." he repeated.


	10. Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has just appeared around the corner which means that Feliciano will be leaving his home. Will Berlin accept him, even if he is just a poor farmer's boy and not a rich Princess Noble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol get ready for angst. ALSO WE'RE SUPER CLOSE TO 90 OMFG GUYS I LOVE YOU!

After a long few months, Ludwig had to endure he was glad it was over. Though he was bit sad, he was getting rather good at cleaning those floors, after doing them almost a billion times. His hands have been getting things called... callouses. Feliciano said it made him look rough and tough, but truthly, Ludwig hated the feeling.

He stood next to the carriage as he watched Feliciano hug his brother goodbye. They'd be meeting after a month or two of settling in their new castles, but they acted like they'd never see each other again.

"Lovi!" Antonio called from the carriage he called in, "Hurry now, I told you my sister wishes to meet you!"

Lovino gave a half smile towards his brother, he cupped the younger's face and kissed his forehead. "Be good." he smiled handing Feliciano the magazine. "You'll need this to entertain you."

"You act like Ludwig is boring!" Feliciano patted his brother's cheek and went on his merry way. Lovino stood with a shocked look, but shrugged and went towards Antonio. He would feel much better with a hug and a apple.

"Luddy!" Feliciano jumped into the blonde's arm unexpectedly. Ludwig gasped and grabbed on to anything he could, which was Feliciano's butt. The auburn didn't seem to mind, but Ludwig was super embarrassed.

"Come on Feliciano!" His voice was high pitched, "Time to get in the carriage, you must be cold!"

He was right, it was down pouring with fluffy white snowflakes. It had frozen over the lake that Ludwig touched his soulmate and Mr. Vargas was having trouble starting those electrical machines, he named them Cars after his father's middle name, Carlos. He was a strange man, but Ludwig has grown to his presence.

Feliciano in his pale pink dress with hand warmers and fluffy ear muffs smiled so innocently, discarding the items in the carriage and replace them with his crown. It took a moment for the gems on the circlet to warm up enough to turn the dark shade of blue.

"I have been meaning to give you a gift." Ludwig smiled caressing the other's rosy cheeks.

Feliciano smiled gripping Ludwig's wrist. "Oh, I just love present, please give it to me!"

With those beautiful begging that would melt Ludwig into a puddle he produced the velvet box he hid so well in the carriage. "This IS the Queen's German Ring, one of the most valuable pieces of jewelry in Germany. It's your ring, our promise rings to promise we'll be faithful."

Feliciano took the ring from the box and inspected it so gingerly. "I-I love it! Ludwig, is it like my crown? Will it fit to my size, I don't want to lose it."

"Exactly my love, I know of your forgetful trait so you can never take it off. I am not the one to complain over everyone seeing ownership." He kissed the other sweetly on the neck and Feliciano mewled tilting his head to the other side to give Ludwig more room to kiss up his neck.

"Children!" Roderich called, Ludwig stopped mid-kiss and Feliciano froze. "I hope you two aren't doing any acts that would disgrace your titles."

Ludwig frowned, "Certainly not Roderich, Feliciano just dropped his magazine." he knocked the magazine out of Feliciano's lap.

"Oh yes!" Feliciano shouted with a laugh, "How clumsy of me." he glared at Ludwig, bending down to pick it up and placed it gently on his lap.

"Good." He smiled at the two and shut the tiny window the carriage.

Ludwig dropped his smug smile and turned to the glaring eyes of Feliciano. "What was Roderich talking about, Ludwig?"

The Prince cringed, he was in trouble when Feliciano said his full name like that, "He simply means that we should display public affection, it's thought down of. This shouldn't bother you, it will simply mean you'll get into the media attention and it's quite hard to get out. The Prince of France has been in that light for too long." He took the magazine off of Feliciano's lap and flipped through it, "He has kissed almost every Queen and Princess, well not every, let's not make it every." he looked up and Feliciano laughed bashfully.

"Oh Ludwig, are you in the magazine?"

He blushed, "Yes, the media had found me chatting with Antonio's little sister Cecilia. We are good acquaintances sharing same hobbies and I enjoy her company so I stopped my search for you to visit her and Antonio. The media is convinced we are soulmates, but we have touched many times and I find your company over her's to be favorable."

Feliciano smiled folding his hands gently, "If you were to say otherwise I would of you beat you so far into this carriage."

Ludwig smile went awkward, "No need to get jealous, love. My eyes are only for you, I have told you many times."

Feliciano seemed to have an eye of jealousy, if Ludwig was to give any other Noble a look or talk one up, Feliciano went into an unforgiving stance. He enjoyed it, but at the same it was getting tiring.

"Ludwig." Feliciano put his head on the other's shoulder, "Would it be good for you if I napped a bit?"

"Yes of course it would be alright, napping will pass the time easier."

"Alright, good night Ludwig."

"Sweet dreams, my love." he kissed Feliciano gently on the head and laid back in the fluffy seat.

* * *

 

"Feliciano!" A soft voice jostled the young Italian awake from his slumber.

"Mmm." He mumbled rubbing his eyes, "What is wrong Luddy?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "We are in Germany, Berlin to be exact. Your capital."

It took a few minutes for Feliciano to register before a smile crept on his face. He turned to the windows opening the curtains, a crowd of people have appeared on the streets waving black, yellow, and red flags. A group had gathered around a young woman reporting the scene, at the farm they weren't rich enough to afford a little television, those were highly expensive, but he was able to catch glimpses in the market of the big televisions airing little cartoons and news reports. Were they reporting about him? Or his soulmate's return.

Berlin was a beautiful place, even in the winter. The big light posts had advertisement for different brands and even the Royal Flush magazine with Ludwig and his stupid smile. Winter Flowers poured from window seal boxes. It was beautiful, he couldn't believe this place.

The carriage stopped and the crowd was literally screaming so loudly that it was hurting Feliciano's ears. Ludwig was a big figure in media and in politics, Germany was one of the proudest traders in weapons and food, it was a big place. Roderich opened the doors towards a stone platform with steps leading up it. A fountain was in the middle surrounded by bushes and beautiful Winter Flowers.

Ludwig stepped out of the carriage with a hop and turned to Feliciano with a smile.

"Ready for your debut Princess Feliciano Vargas?"

Feliciano blushed, "Not really, is there a back door we can sneak through."

"No not really, now come on! It isn't that bad!"

"But what if I slip! These heels are unforgivable!"

"You were the one who suggested you wear them, not me!"

"Ugh you are insufferable!"

"I know, now get your ass out of this carriage or I'll pull you out myself!"

"Fine! Fine!" Feliciano took Ludwig's hand and let him help him out the carriage.

Roderich shut the carriage door, "Smooth Ludwig." He deadpanned getting a shocked look from the Prince. He went up to the top of the horse perch and road away.

There a crowd of young noble woman screaming behind a little red rope. A bunch of guards stood in front of them to make sure nothing got out of hand. In the back was the more mature adults waving the flags of the country in pride. They were there just for the news.

Feliciano blushed and took Ludwig's arm, there were so many cameras and photos taken and the screaming was absolutely unbearable. How was Ludwig not deaf? When he looked over he saw Ludwig smiling for the cameras with the smug smile he gets when he gets something right. He was about to slap his soulmate right then and there, was he already getting blinded by fame after he tried so hard to teach that boy the happiness of caring for himself? He loved Ludwig dearly, but he was such an insufferable imbecile.

"Prince Ludwig! Prince Ludwig!" A reported shouted from the crowd, "Who is that lovely noble you have brought with you!"

Feliciano blushed and his nose crinkled, the media.

"This is my soulmate!" Ludwig grinned and the whole crowd went wild, Feliciano was very confused and scared. "I must see my father, I'm sorry everyone." He bowed and turned around and started walking towards the huge doors.

"You idiot!" Feliciano hissed, "why are they so loud?"

Ludwig frowned, "You don't like the crowd of adoring citizens? I kind of like them."

Feliciano frowned deeply and averted eye contact, "Of course you would, you lived with them all your life. They are just so loud."

Ludwig stopped walking and turned to Feliciano, he leaned in capturing his lips in a kiss, it was often that Ludwig kissed him on the nose or the cheek and sometimes the neck, but rarely his lips. He loved it when he kissed him there, it made his heart skip a beat and the world seemed less. He pulled back and caressed the auburn's tan cheek.

"It'll be okay," he said, "I promise you everything will get better. In the castle it will be quiet and you can tend to your studies and hobbies. I will be joining you in a little since I have to tell my father of my trip. My letters weren't that informative."

At the huge doors were two knights dressed in polished armor. They opened the large doors allowing only he and Ludwig in. When the large doors shut it was quiet, the foyer was big with a huge chandelier and double staircase leading up to a balcony where an older man stood with a beautiful woman. The man had golden hair slicked back under a huge crown, he wore fancy clothing dyed the expensive purple and white accents. The woman was more regal with her hair tied back in braids under her circlet more exquisite than Feliciano's with bigger blue jewels. Her dress was a lighter shade of purple with gold accents.

"My baby is home!" The woman exclaimed, sprinting down the stairs and ran to Ludwig engulfing him in a hug. The blonde Prince let out a laugh and hugged her back tightly.

"Mother please!" he couldn't help, but smile, "you're embarrassing me!'"

"Oh that's my job Ludwig, if I gave birth to your little face than I'm allowed to embarrass you any time I want!"

"Oh boy." Ludwig muttered.

The woman turned her clear blue eyes to Feliciano, "Oh who are you! You must be Ludwig's soulmate, Feliciano. He talked so fondly of you, I must say I was expecting different."

Feliciano gave a slow bow and looked up, "How must that be M'lady."

She laughed behind her hand as Ludwig ruthlessly pulled on her dress, "Oh Ludwig said you were farm from Italy, I don't know, a more farm-like boy. Do you wear plaid or get dirty all the time?"

Feliciano paused, "Oh." he tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes, who would say that? What was with this family and saying things they shouldn't. Enough to actually insult he and his family.


	11. Snow Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff Happens .-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking short I'm ashamed, I have plans to write a much longer chapter tomorrow because yay USUK is coming in, but I made a mistake. In chapter 2 I said Ludwig's dad was dead and not his mother, scratch that, Ludwig's mother is dead, but Ludwig's father was alive long enough to get another wife that being Ludwig's forceful step mom. I'm sorry if this is confusing ;-;

"Liesel!" Ludwig shouted pulling at her dress. "Please, leave Feliciano alone, he is my soul mate and had taught me many things that I would of never learned with a stupid Princess. Now, I must talk with my father, goodbye."

Feliciano blinked stepping back as Ludwig passed him walking rather quickly towards the doors. He even pushed past a young maid to throw open an door and stomp away.

"Oh my little baby." Liesel pouted putting a hand on her chest.

"Please," the older man huffed, "he is having another temper tantrum. He'll cool off outside, but you shouldn't force that kind of things, he's a very injured boy."

Feliciano blinked, "What?" He asked and the older man turned with a very forced smile.

"Ah you are Feliciano, I am Ludwig's grandfather, you can call me Opa. This is Ludwig's step mom Liesel." Opa spoke in a very regal voice.

"Oh please!" Liesel laughed in a high pitched voice, "call me Mother, I am his mother as much as he doesn't want to admit it. The old Queen and his... well real mother, died at birth. His father grew ill, but then he remarried to me and I have tried all my life to get Ludwig to be on a good side with me, but he is rather stubborn."

Feliciano wanted to recoil back and spit fire. Ludwig probably missed his real mother and didn't want this woman to fake it. How dare she say such carelessly things that would hurt Ludwig.

"I am sorry for the Kingdom's loss, but I must be going." He bowed quickly, "My soulmate is in need of my support!"

They let him go and Feliciano quickly walked towards the doors that Ludwig went. The horrible thing was Feliciano came to split hallway, a woman in a black maid uniform was trying to pick up a platter of food Ludwig must of knocked out of her hands.

"Oh!" Feliciano exclaimed falling to his knees, "Let me help you." he smiled taking the treats off the floor. The icing got on the red carpet, that would be hard to get out of it.

"Oh thank you," said the maid, "You must be our new maid, you'll be working in the kitchen."

"Woah what?" Feliciano cocked his head, "I'm Ludwig's soul mate not the new maid."

The maid paused and dropped the small treat. She fell to the ground in an embarrassing bow. "I'm so sorry!" She shouted picking up the tray and ran away before Feliciano could even ask if she was alright. What was her problem anyways?

Feliciano began his search for Ludwig, he opened every door to find so many different things. There was a room with a huge pool with a fountain and hot tub, what a waste of water, but it was very beautiful. Another room had one big table with a huge flower vase. One room was covered in maps and beside it had a room with a large ceiling and packed tightly of old books.

Taking a deep breath Feliciano came to the last door, he pushed it open angrily and was greeted with cold air. "Outside." Feliciano breathed with a smile, he saw Ludwig sitting under a tree, he was making imprints in the snow with his feet and grumbling angrily to himself. "Ludwig?" He called sweetly.

He looked up with sadden blue eyes, "My love, what is the problem?"

"I was worried about you, your step mother isn't the best company."

Ludwig huffed angrily, "She's horrible company, right Father?" he turned and spoke to the tree touching it gingerly, "Why would you marry such a vain woman when you had me and Gilbert. Mother was the only one for you."

Feliciano sat down next to his soulmate and laid his head on the other shoulder.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" Ludwig asked kissing his forehead and hugging him close so they could generate heat together.

"It's fine, but the building is huge. There's so many rooms and your staff is so jumpy. I went to help the woman you knocked the platter out of her hands and she ran away from me."

"That's because you are royalty Feliciano, you must understand if the maids were to be seen with you doing labor they'd be fired. They are suppose to serve you, not the other way around. It will be hard at first with your crazy behavior, but I'm sure it'll get easier."

Feliciano paused with a frown, "Crazy behavior eh?"

"I'm joking around, dear. Don't take it seriously."

The Italian glared anyways and Ludwig smiled sheepishly. He enjoyed pushing his love's few buttons, but it always got him in trouble.

"Your majesty!" Shouted a maid as she opened the door, surprisingly it was a different one than the one that ran screaming from Feliciano in the hallway, "You have a visitor!"

"A visitor," Ludwig deadpanned, "I don't remember inviting anyone."

"Well he's quite rowdy and wishes to meet with you."

A frown appeared on the Prince's face, "Oh, tell Alfred to calm down and I'll be there in a moment."

The maid bowed and ran back inside. Ludwig turned to Feliciano capturing his chin and pulled Feliciano into a kiss. It was sweet, but short. "Please join me my love, Alfred is quite a crazy fellow, but I'm sure he brought his Queen and you two can talk."

Feliciano smiled kissing the other's nose quickly, "Of course my Luddy Puppy, I wouldn't ditch you."

"You're the best."

"I know."


	12. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Feliciano bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially in love with this chapter, BUT ALSO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 100+ KUDOS, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. I'D LIKE TO INFORM EVERYONE IF YOU WISH TO CHAT WITH ME IN A MORE COMFORTABLE PLATFORM I HAVE A TUMBLR THAT IS aphgermanysass AND IM KNOWN TO GIVE SPOILERS SO GO TALK TO ME! (also plz keep reviewing, I love all of you) Get ready for some bad UsUk (my first time writing this ship)

Ludwig picked up the pace as he walked towards the meeting room. What did Alfred want to talk to him about. Sometimes it was business while the other times it was just him being stupid and wanting attention. He turned to look at Feliciano who was holding onto his arm with a sweet look, well he always looked sweet.

"RIght in this room, your majesty." The maid gave a bow and walked away. The guards opened the doors for them and Ludwig gave them a half bow. He would need to tell Feliciano he would need to curtsey whenever someone opened a door for him, but that was for later time.

"Lud! My dude!" A man with golden hair and a huge crown that was slightly lopsided arose from his chair. His blue eyes sparkled lovingly at his friend. Feliciano knew exactly who that was, King Alfred was Lovino's fake husband. Sitting on one of the plush couches was Queen Arthur, he had the brightest green eyes and his dress was a dark emerald with silver designs.

"Alfred!" Ludwig smiled walking forward giving the other a friendly hug, "I haven't seen you in such a long time.... wait, are you growing a beard?"

Alfred's eyes lit up, you could practically see stars shining in the pools of blue, "Yep! Artie thinks I look sexy with a beard, right babe?"

"I never said that," Arthur deadpanned from the couch turning the page of his book.

"Now, I'm not the smartest," Alfred grinned, "but I do remember saying me having a beard is super sexy."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Did I say super sexy, I meant slightly annoying."

"Arthur!" Alfred whined and the blonde Noble felt a smile creeping on his lips.

Ludwig frowned, "Now Alfred, what did you want to tell me." he tried getting the one minded man off his whining party. Alfred seemed ready for business and sat down.

Feliciano watched the two sires began talking in a hush voice. They were talking about the same thing E said. Merging England and America into a new country. Would that be logical? England was miles away from America, they would have a hard time trying to connect both countries, but it would benefit the Queen and King with new land. He took a seat next to Arthur and folded his hands in his lap, playing with the ring on his finger.

"Hello." Arthur smiled.

It took a few moments for Feliciano to register that Arthur was speaking to him. He was about to question it, but he completely forgot. He was a Noble Princess, he was going to be Queen. Of course Arthur would talk to him, it wasn't like he was a poor farmer's son anymore. "Oh hello, Queen Arthur was it."

"Please," Arthur closed the book, "Call me Arthur, no need for any formality, we are friends."

"Friends?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes, I wish to be on good terms with every Queen and Princess over Europe, expect the Spanish Kingdom, I don't like the Spanish Kingdom, and the good thing is that Antonio-" he grumbled that name with much disdain "-does not have a Queen."

Feliciano's eyes lit up, "Of course he does! It's my twin brother that is his Queen. My brother knows all about the Kings and Queens, he had a big crush on King Alfred." he giggled behind his hand.

"Oh." Arthur brushed his hair behind his ear, "How sweet, his soulmate is Antonio, though."

"Yes, they matched at the eyes, but it was a childish crush. He'd write such funny stories in his journal, I would read them like bedtime stories! Do you like stories, I see you have a book!" He pointed to the book in Arthur's lap. His nails were painted a dark red, a symbol of power and royalty.

"Oh, this," he picked up the old book turning it over, "Alfred gave it to me, it's called Refusing Old Graves, it's a rather amusing book about a survey in Britain about death." His eyes lit up and Feliciano smile grew.

"You must let me borrow it when you're done! It sounds so interesting!"

Arthur scooted closer and opened the book between their laps, "Listen to this-"

He began reading the part of the book making Feliciano laugh it was such a strange book, but he liked listening to Arthur's accent as he read the foreign text. Of course it would be in English when Feliciano only spoke Italian and German, he was sure he could learn by the book, but the words were so fluid and beautiful.

"I enjoyed that part the most so far, I am almost finished so I would be glad to give you this book in the morning."

Feliciano's eyes lit up, "You mean you're staying the night! Oh we can do so much!"

Arthur laughed leaning close, "What can we do? I usually just hide in the library here."

"Well, when I'm bored, me and Mama would make a cake for Lovi and Papa. Do you know how to bake?"

"Bake? Certainly not, I had servants to do that for me."

Feliciano furrowed his eyes, "Don't you ever want to make something! Here, come with me, we can bake together!"

Arthur looked hesitant, but with his pale hands he took Feliciano's and they stood up. "I'll be back Ludwig! Me and Arthur are going to make a cake!"

Ludwig stopped talking and turned, Alfred looked shocked. "Save some for us." he deadpanned with a slight smile.

"Of course! I wouldn't think of not letting you have any! Come along Arthur!"

They left walking down the big hallways, luckily for Feliciano, Arthur knew where the kitchen was. They entered a huge dining room with glass lining the whole walls so they could look outside to a garden filled with winter flower. Inside was a sparkling chandelier and a dark wood table with a white cloth over it. A huge flower vase was the centerpiece and Feliciano didn't understand, you couldn't see anything in front of you with that plant.

They went to the kitchen door and walked in, a few cooks and maids were by the outside door talking, when they saw Feliciano and Arthur they scrambled up.

"Your majesty!" It was the maid from the hallway, she looked more frazzled. "If you wanted something to eat you should of called us!"

"Nonsense, dear." Feliciano smiled, "I came to make something for myself! No need to get up in my business, please go back to what you were doing before." He gave her a wide smile and she blinked a few times like she didn't quite understand his words.

"Yes your majesty." She gave an awkward bow and retreated back to her confused friends.

Feliciano walked around the kitchen trying to map everything out, opening every drawer to memorize where everything was stash.

"Here Arthur!" He handed him an apron, "So we don't get anything on our dresses, I'd hate to ruin mine, it's my favorite."

Arthur looked at the apron and with a deep breath he put it on and let Feliciano tie the back in a nice bow. He did the same, but he was able to tie his own apron from much experience.

Arthur stood by the counter watching Feliciano zip around the kitchen pulling items out and setting them in front of him. "These are to make a cake?" Arthur asked picking up the flour with a confused look.

"Yes! We are making two, I need to preheat the ovens."

"Preheat? What is that?" 

Feliciano messed with the dials until he got to the right heat.  "Well before we can put the cakes in we need to make sure the oven in the right heat so it bakes nicely."

Arthur looked amazed, "That sounds reasonable, now how does this cake appear."

Feliciano giggled passing a bowl to Arthur, "Here we need to add stuff first-"

Feliciano began rattling off measurements and adding different ingredients. Arthur followed at a slower pace with a more sloppy style, but everything went in at the right time. He didn't even spill over the bowl when mixing, well he was doing it super slow, but Feliciano aided with the reassurance to go faster.

"Now we pour the cake batter into the pan," He slowly poured the creamy yellow liquid like substance into the pan and watched Arthur copying him. He used his spoon to get the last of batter out and smiled widely. "I'll put them in the oven, because it's hot and getting burns are not fun." With expert maneuvering, he pulled open the oven with his foot and placed both cakes in the oven without a burn on his hands.

"Amazing!" Arthur exclaimed, "Now what?"

"Well, now we wait for a couple minutes until the cakes cook through, but I know something fun we can do!"

Feliciano picked up the bowl and took the spoon out and gave it to Arthur, "Have a taste!"

"Is it bad?" He asked looking at the spoon suspiciously.

"No! Why would I give you something bad to eat."

Arthur blushed, "dunno." He licked the spoon, he expected a sour taste, but it was very different. It was like the taste of cake, but more creamy. "This is delicious! I never had anything like it."

Feliciano smiled and took his finger getting some of the batter off from the bowl and stuck it in his mouth, "Mama says not to eat to much, 'cause you'll get sick, but it's just lies." he chuckled taking more.

Feliciano and Arthur began chatting again, mostly about other hobbies, Arthur enjoyed reading, but he also enjoyed sailing and swimming. He also told Feliciano about his rivalry with King Antonio which was that when they were kids Arthur challenged Antonio to a swimming race and Antonio won and Arthur got pissed and they had a huge fight. It was quite a sight to see Arthur, the calm and collected noble, rant so angrily.

"Mmm, I smell something good!" Alfred's nose brought him to the kitchen.

"How did you smell it from so far away?" Arthur asked.

Alfred grinned, "I have a great sense of smell when it comes to cakes."

Ludwig joined him the kitchen, but he was more reserved.

"Oh my, I should probably take them out, I forgot about them!" Feliciano got the oven mitts and opened the oven. He took both of the cakes out, Arthur's was slightly burned while his was nice looking.

"Oh," Arthur frowned, "That black stuff means I messed up?" he asked so sadly.

Feliciano shook his head quickly, "Cheer up Arthur, it's just a little burnt! We can cut that piece off. I have been making cakes since I was very small, but it's your first time! I'd say your cake looks wonderful!"

Arthur smiled wiping away the tears that appeared in his eyes, "Wow, thanks, Feliciano."

"Delicious, I want all of them." Alfred prowled from behind, "I like this cake the most." he grabbed Arthur by the waist making him jump and squeak.

"Alfred! Please!" He gasped, but let the other kiss his neck.

"I'll taste your cake first, dear."

"Thank you." Arthur laughed.

Alfred went to touch the cakes, "WAIT!" Feliciano slapped the hand away. Alfred recoiled back and rubbed the hand.

"Oh yeah," Arthur hummed, "The cakes need to cool off until we can cut them. Sorry boys, it will be another couple minutes."

"Aww!" Alfred whined crossing his arms.

After 10 minutes of waiting and Alfred's whining every minute if it had been ten minutes, Feliciano finally was able to cut the cake and get rid of Arthur's burnt piece. He passed out the pieces, especially giving Ludwig a piece of his cake.

"Thank you, for making this." Ludwig kissed Feliciano's cheek making the small Noble melt into a gushing puddle. "Let us not spoil dinner, we can always have more cake after." Ludwig spoke to the whole group.

"Ludwig, you are not fun." Alfred grumbled as he circled his arm around Arthur's waist and brought him close, "I must have more of my peach pie's cake. It's so good!"

"Yes, it is good," Arthur nodded, "May I have to the recipe, Feliciano."

"Of course," The auburn Noble smiled, "It's my Nonna's recipe that my Nonno gave to me when she passed. I'd love for her recipe to keep passing down."

"Yes, that sounds wonderful!" Arthur set the plates that he and Alfred used on the counter and took off the apron he was wearing. Feliciano was right when he said it would protect their clothing, the flour he got on the apron didn't even make it to his dress.

"Let's get seated for dinner." Ludwig suggested and Feliciano nodded.

"What is for dinner, dear?"

Ludwig laughed and shrugged, "Who needs to know what they having for dinner, but usually it's lobster when Alfred comes, because he enjoys it."

"Oh." Feliciano smiled awkwardly, he was sure he'd be gaining a few pounds in this castle if they ate that rich every night.


	13. Dinner Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano's first dinner, you might need to brush up on your eating etiquette before reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol okay I'm back, let me just tell you, today has been a disaster. I was suppose to have two girls come over to my house so I can teach them the counts that they missed (for color guard), but it poured down rain and they didn't come so I have to teach them it at practice, but this is posted so late, because I was getting ready for their lesson! Ugh, so if you follow my account, I may be posting a one shot about SFX make up and it's Spamano so if you see my name again tonight that's just me being stupid. Follow me at "aphgermanysass" for drawings, ideas, and spoilers. I also post headcannons and new ideas for stories often! (Editing Note) Why are there so many jokes, like wtf, I also spelled Silverware as Sliverwear each time :))))
> 
> Thanks for listening haha, Pandora <3

"So..." Feliciano frowned as he stared awkwardly back at Ludwig. "Do they just come and feed us? Like we don't set the table or aid in bringing the food out?"

Ludwig frowned unfolding his napkin and put it on his lap with a content smug look, "Yes, that is exactly what we do. We do not do work, dear."

Alfred snickered under his breath, "Where did you get this Princess, Lud. The Ludwig Fan Club."

Feliciano turned over his head dramatically and his eyes watered. Arthur, seeing his friend in pain from the words spoken by his husband he kicked his shin under the table. Alfred jumped from his seat with a gasp.

"Arthur!" He shouted obviously in a great deal of pain. If hit right, those heels could pierce skin.

"Behave, remember what Father said, think before you speak," he reached over and grabbed the other Noble's hand, "I'm sure Feliciano was from a good family that taught him the aspects of life. My mother taught me these sort of practices to show company how a good Noble should act. I may not be the best baker, or a cleaner, or anything that involves labor, but I'm a good reader." A smile spread on his face.

"Thank you, but that big show wasn't really necessary."

Arthur showed, "I dabble in the theatrical."

"Fascinating!" Arthur loved watching Feliciano's eyes widen and brighten like an excited pup, it made him want to tell these boys all his secret talents to see his face light up. It gave such a boost to have an easily-impressed friend.

When Alfred sat down, Ludwig discretely slapped him on the back of the head.

"Okay, OW!" Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "I'll watch my words, Jesus Almighty Christ."

Feliciano was ready to lecture the King in not saying the Lord's name in vain, but maids burst from the kitchen with silver platters filled with steaming soups. They set them down in front of the guests as well as two at either end of the table. Opa and Liesel were running late due to work. The maids even stopped to give everyone some crackers and bread. Honey butter was put in small amounts on each slither of bread.

"Is this all we get?" Feliciano whispered to Ludwig as he spread the honey butter with the polished silverware.

Ludwig reached under and patted Feliciano's leg, "No dear," he said quietly back, "this is the first course."

"First course? How many courses do we go through?"

"Five, there are five courses, first soup, than the appetizers, salad, main course, and dessert."

Feliciano looked at the huge bowl of soup and gulped visibly. How would he finish everything? He had to finish his plate, he had to make sure the cook knew how much he liked the food! This was complete hell.

"You look nervous," Ludwig smiled rubbing little circles in his leg, that was super soothing, "It's just food, eat what you like and throw away the stuff you don't like."

"But! Mama said to always finish your plate even if you don't like what is given to you!"

Ludwig stopped those soothing circles and his smile dropped, Feliciano was ready to leave, his soulmate looked kind of mad. "Feliciano, dear, you mother only wished for you to that, because you didn't have a lot money, but here you can spend anything you want."

"Anything I want." Feliciano repeated back in disgust.

They had a quick staring contest, he wasn't pissed at what Ludwig said, but they were interrupted by Arthur, "Feliciano, how do you like the soup?"

"Excuse me," Feliciano said quickly, "I haven't tried it yet." he spooned some of the thick creamy liquid and stuck it in his mouth. It had a chewy bit in giving it a sort of salty, fishy taste. He actually enjoyed it taking more of it. "It taste wonderful, Luddy what is it."

Bursting through the doors halting all conversation was Liesel and Opa. Lisel had changed out of her beautiful attire into a more comfortable long sleeve white button up and a long pale skirt. Her hair was styled up into an elegant bun and a circlet with metal flowers with little blue gems was around her head. Behind her was Opa who had changed naught.

"It's Clam Soup, dear." Ludwig said rather bitterly reaching across the table. Feliciano took the hint and held the other's hand.

"I thoroughly enjoy this soup." He smiled towards Arthur putting up Ludwig's wall that he wasn't being bitter about his step-mother.

Arthur folded his hands in his lap and nodded. "This is Alfred's favorite soup, where our castle is set in America lots of seafood comes in. It has became a very loved staple of our people. In England we indulge in fishing around the Pacific and the Mediterranean. Well, we love to do it, but those Spaniards like making boundaries." His eyebrow arched in a flick and Feliciano giggled.

After thoroughly eating the soup out came an appetizer it looked and smelled vicious. Feliciano knew the smell of fish, but cooked fish smelled very strong.

"This is Salmon, you can try it, I don't like it very much." Ludwig frowned taking his fork and knife and put the knife through one of the prongs placing it on the plate.

Feliciano got a small piece of the fish and set it on his plate. Ludwig watched him like a hawk as he cut into the fish and took a bite. He didn't like it, not at all. It was disgusting in his mouth, but he finished the piece like the strong Noble he was.

"Do you not like it?" Ludwig asked and Feliciano nodded sadly, "It's okay, I thought so, most soulmates have the same pallet so we can share common interests." He took the silverware in Feliciano's hand and did the same as his plate and set it down. "Good etiquette, let the cooks know if you like it not. I'll teach you silverware placement soon."

Feliciano blinked a few times, but he smiled and nodded. Being a Noble Princess sound like a lot of work, but he was ready to face the training head on. He wanted to be the best Noble Queen out there. A maid that was less of a frazzled mess asked Feliciano about the food as she filled his glass full of wine, didn't she know Feliciano wasn't legally able to drink it.

After she left Feliciano turned to Ludwig with a scared look. "What do I do?" He asked pointing to the drink, "I can't drink it!"

"Just drink it! You are royalty, nobody is going to stop you!"

"Is there a problem." Opa's loud voice stopped the arguing soulmates. "For Soulmates you two fight a lot." he frowned.

Feliciano blushed and Ludwig tighten the hold on the auburn's tan hand. "Are Soulmates not allowed to argue, Opa. I was simply saying Feliciano should drink the wine."

"You should," Arthur added on drinking from his wine glass, "It is very delicious."

Feliciano's eyes darted around to every face which gave him a confused look. He scrunched up his nose and took the wine glass lifting it to his lips. When he felt the cold rim touch his lip he quickly set it down. "Ma'am." he called to the maid ignoring Ludwig's groan. "I appreciate the glass, but I am not legal to have it yet. Do you happen to have any kind of sparkling water or juice, that would be splendid!"

"Yes." she bowed, "Sorry your majesty, I wasn't told of this. We will make sure to tell the chef of the house that you cannot have the alcohol." She proceeded to take the glass and walk back to the kitchen. Liesel laughed under the rim of her glass and Arthur smiled sympathetically.

"At least he follows laws."

_"WE MAKE THE LAWS!"_ Ludwig shouted.

Everyone thought this was a joke and not Ludwig's fiery anger. They went back to eating. After an hour and half the maids came back taking the food and cleaning up everything, then presented the royalty with freshly chopped salad drizzled with a clear sauce that taste kind of like strawberries.

Feliciano also got a wine glass of sparkling apple juice.

"I can't believe these courses are so big!" Feliciano told Ludwig as he finished his plate and copied his Soulmate by placing his silverware across the bowl in a straight angle.

"This is so we eat well, you don't want an under fed King." he remarked.

"No wonder you never see skinny Queen's."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing please continue eating."

They ate the salad and again the plates were taken and the main course came in which was everyone got a crab. They were given these crackers and Feliciano didn't know what they were for but squeezing his fingers for entertainment.

"Dear," Ludwig spoke, "Want me to teach you how to eat the food on your plate."

"Oh, of course!" Feliciano laughed awkwardly, he saw out of the corner of his eye Arthur looking at him strangely. Did he expect him to know how to eat these rich foods?

Ludwig showed him how to break the shell with the crackers and sucking up the crab meat that Feliciano enjoyed the taste, but it was terrible trying to get it. He even had to give Ludwig his plate so he could open a few of the hard legs, but not without stealing a big juicy piece which Feliciano was sour about in a jokingly way.

After the crab fiasco was over, the maids took the food and presented the cake that Feliciano and Arthur made and a little dish of vanilla pudding.

"This cake is delicious!" Liesel exclaimed, "I wish to know the cook who made it and to give them a raise!"

The maids looked around and bashfully pointed to Feliciano. Liesel looked confused.

"You made this?" She asked the young boy.

Feliciano's eyes brighten, "Yes, I did! Me and Arthur made two cakes in our free time, I used my Mom's recipe. I am so happy you enjoyed it, being Ludwig's step-mom and everything." he blushed and Ludwig felt a smile creep on his face. He was certainly the cutest thing on earth.

"It is nice, I wish for you to make it again some time." She tasted the pudding with a more snobbish manner.

"Of course! If I have free time tomorrow I can bake it up, or maybe we can cover the cakes I made today and have those later, it's not right to be wasteful."

Liesel just grinned forcibly and set her silverware down more harshly. Ludwig watched her with anger as she placed her silverware as dislike and covered it with the napkin so Feliciano couldn't see. He wanted to call her out for making such a scene for a cake she disliked and this cake wasn't some stupid cake, it was _FELICIANO'S_ cake. _His_ soulmate's cake that he poured his little heart out into.

He folded his hands in his lap, he'd address her later. This became personal. 


	14. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge surprise and bath time :^3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol you wonder how I finish all of these, lots of Lipton Diet Green Tea Mixed Berry and determination. This story marks the first time Ludwig and Feliciano actually kiss, like on the mouth and shit. I freaked out tbh. Right now my tumblr is covered with SFX creations I do for the new story, but lol I know nobody is reading it. So here is the new chapter. There will be a decrease of chapters this next week and the week after that, because band camp starts (shoot me plz). Make sure you review (I'm looking at you at Me, I love you darling) thank you for reading!

"Ugh," Feliciano grumbled as he leaned on Ludwig, "I never ate that much before, I feel like I'm going to puke."

Ludwig jumped back, "Please, not on me!"

Feliciano smiled rolling his eyes, pulling Ludwig's warm body back to his, "I'm joking," he giggled, "Now what do we do, isn't Arthur and Alfred our guests? We should show them their room."

"Oh Feliciano," Ludwig smiled softly, "It almost pass ten, being the host is not our job anymore, the maids will show them their room and they will turn in for the night, just like us."

Feliciano blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, I'm simply trying to fit in." he paused and laughed quietly, "I think everyone knows I'm not royalty."

The auburn turned to Ludwig who gave a sigh and grabbed him by the shoulders, blue stared deeply into brown. "You are royalty! You are Princess Noble of Germany Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, in a few months your title will be Queen! I promise you from the day we met I said 'Germany needs you! You wouldn't be chosen out of thousands of people if you weren't pick to be my Queen. I might be sheltered, but you can show me the world!' you are needed more than me!"

Feliciano was crying and Ludwig felt every heart string be pulled when he heard the sob break from the scared Noble. It was a thought he could never imagine, Feliciano who was taught all his life to have a good family and be a good host, as well as running a farm turns out to be the Queen of Germany and unfortunately he was thrown in the deep end, because of Arthur and Alfred visiting. The stares, the words, the constant thought of judgement, it must be hell for him.

"You are my Queen," He cupped Feliciano's face in his hands, "I wouldn't ask for anyone else than you."

Feliciano looked up and a spark was between them, it was so quiet, you could hear the candles flickering and the quiet breath between them. They were just so close, it was no surprise when Feliciano's eyes closed and he leaned in. Ludwig took a deep breath and closed the gap. It was awkward, it was their first kiss together, Ludwig's hands were to tight on Feliciano's cheeks and Feliciano was pushing down Ludwig's nose, but it was too sweet to stop. Ludwig was almost disappointed that he could map out the plush lips that were slightly chapped, but his heart pounded so hard it made his head hurt.

Ludwig gave a half smile and Feliciano giggled with flush cheeks. He pressed his forehead to the other's and they stared into each other's eyes.

"You kissed me!" Feliciano whispered like a happy-go-lucky school child.

Ludwig snickered, "What are you going to do about?"

He raised his eyebrow at the blonde and grabbed the other's cheeks into a sloppy kiss. He slipped out of the embrace and innocently put his hands behind his back as Ludwig looked at him in shock.

"I needed to wipe that little smirk off your face, the one you get when you do something right."

"No I don't!" Ludwig crossed his arms.

Feliciano giggled prancing back over and grabbed the blonde by his muscular shoulders and down to his fingertips to pull him out his hostile stance. "Come on Luddy, I want to take a bath before bed!"

"Bath?" Ludwig exclaimed as he was pulled down the hallway.

A shadowy figure passed from the hiding spot behind a hallway corner. A smile formed on their lips and they ran away, their hair swishing back and forth.

* * *

 

"Ludwig!" Feliciano yelled from the bathroom. When they first came into the room, Feliciano was blown away from the sheer size. The bed was a canopy with red satin laying from the posts and a plush maroon comforter. The pillows were stuffed with only the best feathers and lined with gold trimmed. There was a soft blanket folded on top of the trunk at the end of the bed. In the trunk were different sheets and comforters for the kind of weather and the blanket was something Feliciano brought, it was originally Lovino's, but Lovino gave Feliciano his blanket and Feliciano gave his blanket to Lovino so they'd be together. By the beds were two nightstands, both sides had two beautiful stained glass lamps, but the other nightstand had much more objects and that was Ludwig's side. It was merely pictures of his parents and his brother, nothing personal.

Straight from the bed was a huge fireplace that was already roaring with a flame and across the mantle was more pictures. Mounted at the top of the fire was a huge flat screen television. Ludwig never used it, but his father said it was good when having children. You could plop them down and flick on some kind of educational bullshit that the Kingdom deemed appropriate. Somehow it was suppose to keep them occupied for hours, but Ludwig thought it would rot their minds.

Also in the room was a big dresser overflowing with fancy clothing, Feliciano got a little closet, which Alfred introduced Europe to, this way all his dresses (Which he had like 5 because he wasn't completely fitted or been down to the market to shop) wouldn't get wrinkled. Feliciano was also given a little vanity already stocked with an array of makeup and accessories that were either brought or was provided. At the door was a little showcase that started from the top of the wall to the bottom. The cabinet was filled with different crowns, tiaras, and circlets.

Feliciano was currently in the huge walk in bathroom, it had a polish finish on each appliance and a huge pool-like bath that he turned the water off for it. It was filled with hot water, something he usually never got in the house, unless you wanted to boil the water before placing it in the tin basin outside.

Ludwig was sitting in the bed reading a book he purchased in Italy, it was a Romance novel, something Italy was known well for producing as well as France. "Yes?" He turned and looked over, taking off the wire frame glasses and setting them on the now closed book.

"Come and join me!" He smiled swaying back and forth.

The blonde blinked, "You mean join you in the bath?"

"Yes!" Feliciano exclaimed, "I don't want to be lonely." He pulled out the puppy eyes and the pouty lips that Ludwig could absolutely not say no to.

"Fine." He grumbled setting the book on Feliciano's side, the Italian cheered and walked towards the bath. Ludwig walked through the huge door frame and felt the water, it wasn't steaming, but it was still very hot. He wouldn't be able to last long in it, but he'd only get out if Feliciano did the same.

He looked at Feliciano to see him trying to unzip the big dress.

"Oh let me help you." He walked over and took the tiny zipper and pulled it all the way down to Feliciano's buttocks. It was rather adorable at the little freckles and the case of back acne he had. Maybe he'd give Feliciano the mixture his father taught him when Gilbert broke out everywhere.

After that he let Feliciano fumble with every article he had on, which was hard with all the layers. When he got to the corset he sucked in and pulled the lace, he gave a deep sigh of relief on being able to breath again. Ludwig had already got out of his clothing and was sitting in the bath watching Feliciano in amazement. He looked to be a pro of wearing such thick clothing layers.

"Okay." Feliciano panted, pulling off the silk panties and walked toward the bath and sitting next to Ludwig. Both eyes were trained to the huge stained glass window that was frosted over from the cold, but the window gave a cold breeze that made them go deeper in the water.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked with a smile, "You were in pain."

"Ah, you know the saying beauty is pain, I just want to sleep and sit."

Ludwig put his arm around Feliciano and the auburn man put his head on the other's shoulder, "Don't sleep, it's bad. We can go to bed after I give you a wash."

Feliciano groaned, but also gave a half smile and kissed the other's chin, "Thank you."

Ludwig rolled eyes kissing Feliciano's forehead, "You're welcome."


	15. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig finally approaches Liesel on their disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO IM BACK, I made two stories between this, Camp Killer/Killing idk is probably going to be my favorite running with this one because I get to kill every character in the Hetalia 'ccept for one. I plan for super bad angst and stuff that will make you want to kill me, but I also have this fluffy piece of shit story ya'll love. This chapter is short, because I could only fit this much and I'm sadly getting writing block, but I do know the ending of this story. I might just skip to the wedding, if that is cool with you guys. Please drop a review, I love hearing them.

Like every morning Ludwig would wake up around 9-ish. He never got a real time to wake up unless the wake up time messed with his classes. Though to Ludwig's surprise Feliciano was still in bed with him, he must of just didn't want to get up from how much food he ingested. What surprised Ludwig the most was how Feliciano and he fell into sleeping, they migrated to the middle of the bed with arms around each other, also was he sweating?

At a young age, Ludwig remembered having terrifying nightmares and he'd run to his parent's room to be cuddled and safe. His step-mother slept on her side and his father on the other side. They were never touching or when he laid in their bed his father would hold him close to ward away all the images that scared him and his step-mother never touched him. He even heard her preaching about not letting him sleep during the scary dreams, because that would make him a weakling.

Ludwig pulled his arm so quietly from Feliciano's hold and jostled his legs from Feliciano's death grip. Finally he was able to pull himself from the sweet harmony and went to the dresser. He pulled out his outfit which was just a black coat with tassels hanging from the shoulders and a pale white sash. He had cleanly pressed black slacks and if this was a big day he'd put on his hat with many badges, but he just wore the crown. Feliciano could get up at any time he wanted and last night was long so he just let him snooze.

"Ludwig!" A feminine voice yelled and she ran over.

"Good morning Liesel." Ludwig deadpanned as she walked in pace with him. Like every morning, she'd grab his head and pull him down to kiss his temple.

"It truly is a good morning, guess who contacted the castle?"

Ludwig gave a tiny sigh, "The media?" Liesel was always in the media, she wanted all the fame on her, but since she was older she didn't really appeal to the younger teens of the world. He wondered when Feliciano would get into the media, everyone would love his sweet heart shaped face and adorable dimples.

"No!" Liesel huffed using wild hand gestures that made her bangles just clink in such an irritating way, "Gilbert messaged the Kingdom, he heard of you finding your soul mate and wants to come meet him!"

The blonde paused and his eyes grew in childish excitement, "Gilbert is traveling here?"

Liesel nodded gripping his hands, "I'm so excited, I made sure all the maids are in top shape, this house should be in top shape. This is a big deal!"

"I am very excited, I love it when my brother comes and visits," he now spoke curtly, "I have other matters to discuss with you."

"What do you mean, Luddy?" She asked sweetly.

"The cake." He deadpanned, "I saw you put that you disliked the cake, but made such a big deal to Feliciano. He put a lot effort into that."

Lisel snickered and gave a smug smile, "German royalty don't bake cakes, they rule the land. I am simply saying Luciano should find better hobbies."

"You mean Feliciano, his name is Feliciano."

"Sorry, Feliciano should find better hobbies, rather than baking. That is such a serf thing, oh wait, he is one." She tipped her head back laughing, Ludwig was fuming.

"Liesel! Stop this mockery of the new Queen, and his name is Felchiano, not that muckery that you spit from your mouth!"

"Felichiano, Feliciano, potato, potato, you get me. You can't just cover up his past, I saw you to sucking each other's faces out in the hallway. If that was to slip that the Prince and Princess were doing sexual acts before marriage it would ruin your reputation!"

"You would never do that! Me and Feliciano will not have you ruin everything."

Liesel smiled and patted Ludwig's cheek, "Yes I can, I'm your mother, I am looking right now for a new Queen, we can start just a measly scandal."

Ludwig grabbed her hand in a crushing grip, she let out a gasp and tried pulling her hand away, he pulled her so close she could feel him breathing on her face. "Listen closely, you bitch," he snarled, "You will never be my mother and I will never accept you as her. My mother was a good woman and I won't let you soil her reputation."

He pushed her roughly to the ground and walked away, it hurt him, he was told all through his life never to hurt another noble, but at the same time, it felt so goddamn good.


	16. The Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano is taken to the Royal Flush's headcounters for pictures and more information is given on Liesel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to fast forward to the wedding, but no, I had to make another filler .-. (FML) To this day forward chapters will not be everyday, because I am going to band camp. You can always contact me through my tumblr or reviews if you have any questions about the story, but I am not dropping it. I REPEAT THIS STORY IS NOT BEING DROPPED, I am simply getting busy. So next chapter is the wedding and I need reviews, so please just write something :) (Also can we are so close to 2000 views, and that makes me so happy) Louise fem!Germany psst
> 
> (Feliciano Dress-ish: http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1eUrLIFXXXXa0XXXXq6xXFXXXK/Medieval-Renaissance-Victorian-Ball-Gown-Costume-Noble-Royal-Palace-Formal-Dress-Halloween-Party-Women-Ladies-Lolita.jpg)

Like every morning Feliciano woke up alone, Ludwig had his studies and he didn't like waking up his soulmate. Feliciano just slept until he wanted, then he'd get up and wander the halls. Monday he went for a swim in the pool and was later joined by Ludwig and they lounged in the hot tub until dinner. Tuesday, he and Arthur went down to the market and purchased a few articles of clothing. A few people, mostly the cashiers, notice their crowns and gave them a royal treatments. Wednesday, Ludwig showed him his collection of well trained horses and hunting dogs. Feliciano was sure Ludwig was just showing off to impress him, so he acted blown away and patted the prized horses. The Prince was like a puppy, his smile was huge. Thursday, he just sat around watching the television and reading books. He got to lay in bed in his night clothing and the maids even brought him a plate of apples to snack on. The television even spoke about him! Apparently he was over all the news channels, everyone wanted to know about the new Queen of Germany, they even had pictures of him from the snowy day in the carriage. The only sad thing was they talked about how he and Ludwig appeared to be fighting, it puzzled him that people didn't think couples could fight? Also on the news was Lovino, he looked so regal standing next to Antonio with his big Spanish circlet. The news said he'd be crowned in the late Spring after the wedding.

Feliciano's wedding was a month away, German royalty was known to have wedding in the winter with huge balls. Ludwig preached about in the hot tub Monday, telling Feliciano of the events unfolding. Today was Friday and Feliciano awoke to someone clapping.

"Wake up, your highness!" It was a maid with blonde hair in tight curls. She wore a different outfit, it was a light blue and her blonde hair was braided back into one braid.

Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows and sat up from the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yes, is there a problem?" he gave a sigh and cracked his knuckles.

She gave him a look of complete horror, "Your highness, don't crack your knuckles in the presence of other nobles, it is a sign of battle and we wouldn't want an unneeded fight."

"Yes, sorry," He bowed his head, but watched with disdain as she went through his closet and vanity pulling out an outfit. "Who are you by chance?"

"Me?" The woman laughed, "I am Louise, your head assistant, I make sure you do everything planned for the day. You are the next Queen in line, your soulmate has someone else like me. Now start stripping."

"Stripping?" He gawked half way out of bed.

"Yes, hurry! I let you sleep as long as permitted, you have lessons, a photo shoot, God, your day is packed."

Feliciano felt blush appear as he dropped his pants and took off the loose night shirt. The younger noble fretted around him, she had a white corset that she tightened around his body that was much tighter than he usually did. She fitted him a dress he bought with Arthur that he explained it was only for parties, but why was he wearing it casual? The crinoline was tighten like the cage it was and the stockings rolled up his legs and fastened to his underwear. The dress however had a white bottom with a gold trim, the top had gold lacing near the breast and a dark blue vest that stopped at the lacing, but it ran all the wall down. It had white sleeves that reached his elbows and gold trim.

Louise pushed him to the vanity where she brushed his hair like a madman and expertly braided one side that didn't have the huge pesky curl. She positioned a tiara on the top of his head that gave a blue sparkle from all the Sapphires encrusted into it.

"Is this yours?" She asked holding up the inexpensive necklace with a see-through gem.

Feliciano nodded, "Yes, it was a gift from the mother."

"Than you shall wear it." She put the necklaces around his neck and also put a sleek gold choker with blue gems. It was rather hard for Feliciano to look down with the choker in the way. Actually he could barely bend down from all the different accessories and clothing items he had on. Louise helped him put on some pretty white high heel shoes and helped him stand up. "There you go, that wasn't so hard."

"It's hard for me to breath." Feliciano huffed.

Totally ignoring him, she lead him down the hallway telling different places he had to go. He wasn't even Queen yet and his schedule had more work than on the farm. Though Feliciano didn't stop listening, like the farm he'd do all his work with a tough face and never show disdain towards the job. If it wasn't done it would hurt his family and the same as here.

"Excuse Ma'am." Feliciano spoke up.

Louise turned and crossed her arms, "Make it quick, your highness, you must be at the Royal Flush in an hour and I don't want you being late."

Feliciano was taken back from her rudeness, but composed his face and let a forced smile show, "When will I be able to see my soulmate today?"

"That's a very wide stretch thing to ask, Prince Ludwig has many things to do, but if you hurry to the Media building you will see him. They wouldn't just take a picture of you without your King."

"Oh okay!" The forced smile, became true as he stopped playing with the ring on his finger. He followed Louise through the building he didn't exactly know everything in it and he hadn't even been upstairs. The doors in the foyer opened and they made their way outside at the front entrance.

People were actually there being held back by the Royal officials, did they know he was going to leave? Feliciano politely smiled at the flashing cameras and screaming little girls, but he was glad to slip into the carriage and they were off. Louise didn't sit with him, but actually up front with the driver. The crowd went down as they went further from the castle, but it soon raised in volume.

The Media outlet was a huge building with many imagines on the side. It was of singers he'd hear on the radio and star athletes people would talk about. Royalty just had their own magazines, but also did those individuals. Feliciano was escorted out quickly and brought into the building, he was pushed into the elevator by a woman at the front desk and they arose in the building. They got a long hall, they passed a few people, but it was different.

"Our new Queen is here!" A noble exclaimed, she was tall with flowing brown hair and bright green eyes. A camera was slung over her shoulder, she even was wearing a casual pair of pants and a flowy shirt. "I'm Elizabeta Edelstein, the creator of the Royal Flush!" They shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Edelstein."  Feliciano curtsied and she laughed.

"Please call me Elizabeta, we just finished your Prince's shoot, we were just waiting for you!"

"I hope I didn't leave you waiting for so long."

"No, please your highness, we'd wait all day for you!"

Feliciano felt completely special, of course they'd wait all day, he was what made their magazine work, if he were just not to show up he could hold back their whole business mechanism. He quickly excused himself and slipped through the cameras until he got to a backdrop of a huge building. A casual white fainting sofa and lamp was the only prop you could sit on.

A pair of warm hands covered Feliciano's eyes and a kiss was pressed to his neck, "Guess who." A deep voice mumbled into his ear.

Feliciano rolled his eyes and grabbed the wrist's of the handler, "I don't know, who could it be?" He played stupid, "Maybe that smug Prince that follows me around."

"Harsh." Ludwig muffled his laughter in Feliciano's hair removing the hands on his eyes. When Feliciano turned Ludwig smiled sweetly and gently took his hands kissing only the top, "You surely look dolled up."

"I know, I was forced by that random lady, I think her name was Louise?"

"Get used to her, she'll be your assistance till you or her dies. Mother had her selected."

"No wonder she is so harsh."

After the ordeal with his step-mom, Ludwig explained the scandal she was trying to plan so his food was being tested non-stop for any kind of chemical or potion that would switch his eye color. If he were to change eyes during dinner by a pill it would be deadly and his step-mom would win.

"We're done!" Elizabeta yelled scaring both royalty, "I got enough photos, now Feliciano was it? I need you to fill out a little thing for the article on you."

"There is an article on me?" She handed him a clipboard, familiar writing was next to some of the questions. "Lovino." he whispered rubbing at the scratch.

"Yes! We are doing an article on both you and Queen Lovino, we found out you two are identical twins, but it's easy to see."

It's true, but Lovino had his aspects and Feliciano had his own. He was glad he didn't have Lovino's such dark skin or the mass production of freckles on his cheeks, but sometimes he would be a little jealous. The question they were given were rather simple, what was your name, where are you from, what is your favorite color? It was simple.

Elizabeta took the clipboard when he was done and beamed a smile, "When we publish the article we will send you a laminated copy! Now I feel like I'm wasting your time, Smile!" She exclaimed, quickly the Italian threw on a smile and she snapped a picture. Then she was gone running towards a few colleagues and redistributing his information.

"See you later, love!" Ludwig chimed as he was pulled away by a smaller man who was constantly yelling at him to fix his stance and not to yell.

"Hurry, we must leave for your lessons on being Queen!" Louise pulled him in the other direction, Feliciano was already tired of it.


	17. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a fucking wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back I hope you enjoy this little chapter I rushed for a person on Tumblr because I killed Feliciano in Camp Killer and they needed some GerIta. Haha leave a review if you want me to continue, love you all!

Imaging a Noble Sleep Over you would think of scandalous Noble with their hair braided in tight boxer braids wearing small sport bras and shorts that showed off their round asses. You would imagine pillow fights, gossiping over painted nails, bashing their boyfriends and laying it down to their squad.

It's Stereotypical, yes, but it's exactly what they were like.

Before Weddings, Noble would get together with close friends and family and have a big sleepover while the Sire had a night of partying. It was tradition for the bride and groom not to see each other until the wedding or that would be bad luck. Feliciano was one for tradition so he parted with his Prince in a tearful goodbye and was caught by his Nobles.

His group of Nobles was his dear brother, Queen of Spain and Portugal Lovino Vargas, Queen of Northern America and Canada Matthew Beilschmidt, and Queen of Southern America and The United Kingdom Arthur Jones.

"And Antonio fucking just stared, like why the fuck would you do that!" Lovino growled to the little circle on the big plush bed. He was on his knees braiding Arthur's hair in tight corn rows. Matthew and Feliciano were painting each other's nails, they needed to be a pale blue for the wedding so it would match all the decorations Feliciano had been stressing over for months.

"Hey look, we're on Television!" Feliciano smiled as he turned up the TV. It was a news report on the upcoming Wedding, a huge deal in Germany. People spent millions to just have a seat in the chapel. Feliciano would of liked it be open to the public so everyone could see, but Liesel had other plans.

"When aren't we on Television." Lovino mumbled bitterly. It had pictures of each Noble Bridesmaid, with their Princes/King. Antonio and Lovino holding hands on a balcony, Gilbert and Matthew in public giving a smile for a camera, Alfred and Arthur getting off a plane and a new picture was added, one taken from the photoshoot. It was quite a sweet picture of Ludwig pressing his forehead to Feliciano's. Apparently Elizabeta was getting all her shots while they talked. "What are they saying about us."

It really wasn't a news channel, it was like the Royal Flush, but on TV. People talked about the Princesses and Queens giving scandals and lies blantly shot for the entertainment.

"Tonight we will be discussing the marriage of Germany's new King and Queen, Ludwig and Feliciano." A Sire with white hair smiled as he turned to his group of coworkers.

"How long will it last," A woman stated, "I heard they fight often."

Feliciano paused, why were they so concerned with him and Ludwig having disagreements. One was at the ballroom on what flower, it was a simple argument of either Cornflowers or Roses, which they came together and chose both. Then the one at the carriage. And a simple disagreement at the dining room that Feliciano was sure Liesel let out.

"Me and Ludwig don't see eye to eye sometimes, but that doesn't mean our marriage will end." Feliciano frowned. "Louise told me I should just try to get along or we will get ourselves in more scandals."

Matthew turned the Television off and threw the remote off the bed, "They are just stupid, me and Gilbert fight all the time."

"I'm just the same." Arthur mumbled as he blew on his freshly painted nails, "Alfred is intolerable when he's in a bad mood."

They turned to Lovino who stopped the braiding, "Me and Antonio haven't fought, yet. He's kind of passive. I say something and he just disappears and vents. Maybe you should do that Feliciano, it will get you out of the media."

Feliciano smiled at his big brother and gave him a tight hug, "You know what to do Lovi!"

After more gossiping and Lovino's long stories that consist of swear words in every sentence and extracted plots, they were off to bed. Most close Nobles slept in the same bed, which was sweet, but Lovino didn't want to sleep on Ludwig's side, because apparently he sweat too much and it was damp, but Matthew reassured him the side was completely washed and it was not damp. To Lovino's stubbornness he slept on Feliciano's side.

The night was bliss and Feliciano woke up refreshed and ready to bring on the day as well as his bridesmaid. They pulled out his handmaid dress that cost thousands of dollars to make and it was done by some of the most talented seamstress of all time. It was a ball gown dress with a huge flowy skirt with lace designs of flowers on the bottom of the skirt and the keyhole neckline was decorated with real sapphires. He was strapped in large white heels with sapphires and silver mixed together. His hair was styled up in two braids connecting at the back of his head and a large crown that went a good 2 inches up was placed on his head with white roses weaved between the beautiful gold. The blue diamonds on top shinned brightly from the pride coming off of Feliciano.

"God, you look beautiful. Stop it!" Lovino sobbed hugging his brother.

Feliciano laughed hugging him back tightly, "Stop, you're going to make e cry!"

"Both of you stop!" Arthur sobbed embracing Matthew who just looked awkward. Feliciano did look like the face of a new Queen, Beautiful, Lithe, Sociable. The Gods couldn't pick a better Queen of Germany than Feliciano.

"We must be going, your wedding is starting soon." The Bridesmaids were dressed in sleek dresses with light blue skirts and tops made of silver beading. Each of their respective crowns were placed on their heads glowing Green, Red, and Gold. Their hair was a simple braid back, because none of them had long enough hair to curl or style in a bun.

They left leaving Feliciano alone in his bedroom. His heart beat terrifyingly fast and sweat was appearing in places he hated. He decided to just pull through his cabinets to get his mind off what was happening soon. He was nervous, what if Ludwig didn't show up, or they couldn't get married, because he was drunk. What if their marriage wouldn't last? Were they really Soulmates? He had the Prince's eye for such a long time and it was true love. He couldn't think of anyone but his amazing and quite smug Sire.

Feliciano found a really ugly sweater in the cabinet that he would need to throw away, because Ludwig will not be wearing that with him. His hands touched a soft material and he pulled it out. It was the black cloak from E and in the small pockets was the folded paper that he was given if he ever needed to summon the powerful witch. He paused, wondering if E would come to his wedding, but he stopped himself from opening it. It was for emergencies if he ever saw Alice.

"Your highness." Louise strolled in, she was wearing her usual pants suit.

Feliciano stood up with a frown, "Louise, you didn't even dress up."

"What do you mean, this is my best outfit." She looked at the suit and crossed her arms.

Feliciano circled her with an emotionless look. "This won't do, not at all, we need you in something else."

"What!" Louise gasped, "No! We have no time."

"No time?" Feliciano huffed, "You don't even have your soulmate, I see that contact is darker than the other."

He ran to his closet looking through the different dresses, he pulled out an outfit and handed it to her. "Please, try this on."

Louise looked hesitant, but quickly she went into the bathroom. After a few minutes she came back wearing the outfit chosen. It was a long sleeves button down with see through arms and a black pencil skirt that went to her knees. She still wore the high black heels, much to Feliciano distain.

"Is this better your highness," She looked up, one of her eyes was a dark blue while the other was a soft honey brown.

"Absolutely!" He cheered hugging her. She melted into the hug giving his a quick pat on the back.

After noticing the affection, she pushed him away and blushed, "Don't think as this as something usual, I'm just doing this for your wedding." Pulling out of her glare she looked up, "But thanks, for being a friend." A one-sided smile was enough to make Feliciano come back into a hug.

When the hugging fest was over, Louise ushered Feliciano out of the room and to the Castle's chapel. He had been there before to set up each decoration by himself, every flower was placed in every vase by his hand. Every bow tied on pews were done by him. He arranged the wedding, he passed out the invitations, he asked for a Catholic Priest, he set up the photo shoot. Every had to be perfect, Lovino called him OCD, but he knew his brother wouldn't have it any way.

They stopped at the huge gates, the guards had on polished uniforms and even offered a bow to Feliciano.

"Now, we rehearsed this." Louise said under her breath, "No cold feet, you go up there and do what the next Queen of Germany would do. You marry Ludwig, you take the crown, you get your pictures, then we leave to the ballroom and doors shut. Did I explain night activities right or do we have to explain them again."

Feliciano coming from a very sheltered was never taught or explained sex. Louise was glad to teach him the easy bit and little things about both reproductive systems, but Feliciano wasn't very interested or he didn't really listen.

"I know what to do Louise," He smiled softly, "I lay back and let Ludwig do everything and we can do it any time that I'm not doing work or will interfere with work after. We need a heir to the throne so we must have a lot of fun so we can have kids for the kingdom to fall back on!"

Well, he must of listened, "Perfect! Now go get'em tiger."

Feliciano felt a smile pull on his lips, as Louise unfolded a see through white veil and had help with the guard by taking his huge, mandatory, crown off and placing the cloth on his head and putting the expensive and very heavy crown back on. With hand motions from another door. The organ started up and the guards gave a nod opening the doors. The flush of the beautiful church with the stain glass dome that shined the colors of the sky littered the floor. The Pews were packed with family, friends, and civilians that would soon be his to watch over.

Giving himself a small pep talk he took a walk, he felt his long dress be picked up and looked behind. A smiling Gilbert and his loving Papa ushered him forward as they held the heavy material. His squad was already up at the alter, Lovino was sobbing tears of joy in Antonio's uniform and Arthur was dabbing away his tears daintily with a handkerchief.

Turning around to face the court was Ludwig, he was wearing such a regal black uniform with his beautiful crown. Everything about him seemed handmade, like a beautiful doll painted to perfection. The crowd of people were either sobbing or watching intently. Something went under Feliciano's dress and a giggle was heard under his legs as someone attached.

Feliciano snorted lifting up his dress and looked under, it was a little boy no older than 6 holding a little flower basket and he wearing a fluffy green dress. They hired a little civilian to do the flowers, but he seemed to be getting shy and a bit playful.

"Come here," Feliciano whispered, the Noble hung his head and walked out, he wasn't expecting the newest Queen of Germany to scoop him up and hug him close. "Go ahead and throw the flowers, we can walk on them together."

His little mismatched eyes grew in amazement and he started throwing the blue petals. The crowd, like expected, awed loudly and snapped picture of the little Noble so happily throwing flowers for the Queen.

When he got to the stairs of the altar he set him down and kissed his head softly wishing him good luck for the world ahead. He climbed the steps, each step was a breath and a wish for bravery. It was Ludwig up there, nobody else, it was just Ludwig. He loved Ludwig with all his heart and the thought of marrying him was the one wished he wanted.

Finally the time had come, he stared back at Ludwig who smiled softly. The Priest began talking, but everything seemed underwater, he couldn't pay attention. Then came the rings, he had to repeat that he take Ludwig's hand and never leave him, Ludwig being the mess he was put the ring on the wrong finger, but Feliciano quickly fixed it before anyone saw. Ludwig said words back and then came the kiss. Ludwig took the veil and lifted it over the crown to just stare.

His body pushed him to kiss the plush lips of his new wife and new Queen of Germany. A small ceremony was held after the kiss, for Feliciano becoming Queen and getting a much larger crown that shined so brightly.

The crowd clapped and clapped as Ludwig kissed Feliciano again, when he was able to get his hand on the right places he picked Feliciano up into a bridal style and walked him out of the chapel.

"You look beautiful, I love you."

Feliciano blushed pressing a soft kiss to Ludwig's cleanly shaved underjaw, "I love you too, Luddy." 


	18. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (CAUTION ACTUAL SMUT HERE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated and debated, now I finally have this chapter. I am bad at writing really detailed smut so it's quite vague, but I enjoyed it.

From the ballroom, music filled the room, laughter, talking, it was a lot. It gave Feliciano a headache, he didn't particularly enjoy the company of a million people he barely knew. He was thankful for them to introduce themselves to him and give congratulation to the wedding. The older folks would traditionally go on their knees and kiss his hand. They gave blessing towards the marriage and the hope for children, but it was very uncomfortable to Feliciano. He didn't know these people and both Louise and Ludwig knew that.

"How many people do we have to go through." Feliciano muttered laying his head on his husband's shoulder tiredly.

Louise had a list of people he had to meet and introduce himself for trades to still run strong and nobles to congratulate. "A few more, the next is a noble family from Italy's province. You two will get along well." As she was talking she was walking backwards, before Feliciano could warn her, she ran straight into another woman. Louise collapsed on the floor and the other woman fell back onto her butt. "I'm so sorry!" Louise gasped turning to the woman, she felt a spark and her eyes widen. This woman was beautiful with her Italian dark red hair braided in two braids and her eyes were a soft honey with a speckle of blue in her right eye.

Wait.

What?

"Louise! Are you okay!" Feliciano yelled running over to the woman and hugging her tightly. "Oh Louise, did you put back in that ugly blue contact.... oh, you couldn't of."

They looked back at the younger woman that Ludwig was helping her up and apologizing under the German family name.

"Oh it's okay!" The woman chirped with her hands behind her back, "I wasn't paying attention either, it was both our fault, but it's very nice to meet you King Ludwig and your Queen."

"You're my soulmate!" Louise shouted, "Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry for running into you!" She had this big smile, like a puppy dog. The younger woman blinked like an owl, a smile coming on her face.

"Really! I thought I was going to die alone! We should get something to drink! Come on, I want to know everything about you!"

"But, my work." Louise looked back at the new King and Queen.

"Please go," Feliciano smiled kindly, holding her hands, "Me and Ludwig will leave early, it's not every day you meet the love of your life." He looked back at Ludwig who was standing awkwardly alone.

Louise rubbed the back of her neck thinking over everything, finally, she agreed with Feliciano and ran off to be with the mysterious woman. Feliciano hoped to see more of her, she seemed to be kind in the heart and smart in the brain, and especially a big talker.

"Come on Ludwig, I think we should ditch the party and have our own." He looked up through his eyelashes.

Ludwig blushed, he smiled crookedly, "Okay, let's go." He turned around holding Feliciano's hand. "Everyone!" He shouted, the music stopping instantly, "I am returning in for the night, please continue the party. Thank you all for coming."

The crowd clapped pleasantly until Feliciano and Ludwig got out the door. They walked the halls in silence, a lot going through each other's minds. It was their first time having sex with each other and that was a lot bigger than kisses on the cheeks and forehead.

Ludwig stopped at the door of their room and opened it for Feliciano. The other smiled and clumsy said thank you as he darted inside. Unlike clothing everywhere from Feliciano's scared fit the room was spotless and even polished. Sitting on the chest at the end of the bed was E's cloak, a letter, and a box wrapped in shiny blue paper.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked shutting the door and locking it with the key inside the crown case.

"I left this room in a mess," Feliciano replied, "I don't know who would be able to clean it. Is everything in the crown case!" he quickly darted over, looking at every polished crown to make sure everything was where it should. In the vanity, all the expensive jewelry was still there, nothing was taken, it was just like someone cleaned it.

"It's strange, all the maids were to busy to clean, but this room is spotless." Ludwig explained, "maybe you should check that gift, I need to wash my hands, I think one of the doors had something sticky on it." he turned away and went into the bathroom.

Feliciano frowned and sat down on the chest picking up the letter. It was addressed to him and was sealed with a cat sticker, how odd. Careful to not break the sticker, he opened the seal and pulled out the letter and began reading.

_ Dearest Feliciano, _

_ I must say your wedding was beautiful, everything was up to your standards. You and Ludwig looked so much in love, so much has changed since I first met you. I especially loved your dress, it seemed a little big for your taste, but you certainly looked like a Queen in it. For your wedding and crowning, I have whipped up a little gift. It's an elixir that you can take around every month and it raises the chance of you getting pregnant and having a smooth pregnancy. _

_ Best Wishes (Also sorry if I scared you, Leo wanted to clean, because dirty spaces make him have anxiety, I wonder why he doesn't clean our house) _

_ E and Leo _

His eyes lit up as he read the letter, so E and Leo both saw his wedding. It was so sweet, even the cleaning part. When Feliciano got the wrapping paper off he pulled out the cream colored box and inside that box was 6 jars of purple liquid.

"What are those?" Feliciano jumped and turned around. It was just Ludwig, he wondered when Ludwig sat down on the bed was watching him

"Oh, these are from E. The letter says they are to increase the chances of me getting pregnant and having a smoother pregnancy. He is also the one who cleaned my room."

"How convenient, are you going to take one?"

Feliciano looked down at his gift and gave a shrug. Giving Ludwig the box he picked out the small jar and uncapped the cork. The elixir smelled fruity and even was carbonated like most German drinks. He wasn't really surprised, because E was a German witch, he had stereotypes to go by. Holding his breath he swigged back the purple juice and drank every last bit.

Ludwig watched him carefully for any kind of negative effects. He saw Feliciano grow flush and he quickly held his stomach. "I feel hot!" He whispered with wide eyes, "So, so hot! Ludwig help me." He clawed at his husband's arm.

Quickly, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano by the waist and hoisted him onto the bed. His fingers worked at the different laces, pulling the dress off and he threw it on the floor. He left Feliciano only in his garter, underwear, and stockings. His sweet noble was kissing up his neck and breathing heavily in his ear.

"I need you," he breathed into the other's ear, "I need you so badly, make me feel good, Ludwig."

"But, you're not feeling good!" Ludwig protested.

"I need you!" Feliciano cried wrapping his legs around the other's waist and grinded hard on his erection.

He gulped and finally kissed Feliciano hard on the lips, their tongues mixed together in a sloppy kiss. Feliciano was unbuttoning Ludwig's uniform jacket until he got to the other's rippled chest.

"I love you so much." Ludwig smiled kissing Feliciano's nose.

His wife scrunched up his nose and laughed airily, "I love you too, to the moon and  back."

Soon clothing was thrown off the bed and naked body was pressed on a smaller naked body. Ludwig loved kissing down Feliciano's curved and causing mouth watering sounds erupt from the other's mouth. The bed began rocking as the activities got rougher and like Louise taught, Feliciano laid back and let Ludwig do pleasurable things to his body. The first time he had sex with Ludwig felt like nothing he ever felt before. It was like laying naked in the lavender field in his neighbor's yard after the night of drinking with the sire's from the town over. He felt like he was on the best drug just staring into Ludwig's eyes.

After a blissful orgasm, Ludwig fell forward into Feliciano's arms. He kissed the other's forehead as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I love you, I want nothing more than to have a family with you." Ludwig whispered.

"I can't think of anything better than that." Feliciano mumbled back sleepily. His eyes slowly falling shut.


	19. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Feliciano has been feeling ill so he calls upon the help of E the witch for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell what this chapter is about, I warned you all that mpreg will be in this story, I really don't want to hear it if you don't like that kind of stuff or it's wrong, because I know, I took health, but I hate genderbending gay couples to make straight couples, it makes me very uncomfortable. Now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have been debating over a few names for their kid and I'm not going to say what gender the baby is yet so if you'd like to comment names I'd love to hear them and maybe I'll choose one :3 
> 
> (also lol no twins, I'm not that cliché writer that writes mpreg and they have twins, but heads up the Spamano couple do have twins, because since Lovino is a twin it is quite possible for him to have it the same.)
> 
> Bye Love you all (review plz)  
> Titan Panodra OwO

Since the wedding, things began to slow down and life went back to normal. Feliciano, like every day, woke up to Louise shaking his body and she helped him dress in a big pompous dress. He didn't wear his big official crown unless he had big business, so he usually wore the circlet wrapped in datura.

He went to his classes, which he found very helpful. They gave lessons on core subjects, helpful advice from other Queens, and sometimes they'd take field trips outside and he'd greet his subjects. They taught him how to wave his hand, bow his body, curtsey, everything that he'd need in the future. He was Queen, but not officially Queen, not until he passed all his classes and they thought he was ready. Liesel was taking his place, but wasn't given full power to his request.

When the day of learning was over Feliciano was left to wait around for Ludwig. He'd pick through books, using his now ability to read big words to his advantage. The stories he read, with Louise's help, made his mind do amazing things! It was slowly turning Summer so he'd also go swimming in his little pool, but it was kind of boring without someone to join him. He liked to force Louise to bring Daisy (her soulmate) to come and they'd swim together. They had a bunch in common, Louise even said they looked kind of like twins, but Daisy was the Princess of Italy and Feliciano was just one of her subjects that rose to the top.

When Ludwig got back from his lessons, and if there was some time, he'd try to get Feliciano to come hunting with him. His pass time was always the best in Spring when deer were reproducing like wild. He'd join, but never shoot. He didn't like the thought of killing the animals. Ludwig would take the buck he shot and he'd either chop it up and they'd eat a small serving for dinner, since Feliciano found that  he very much liked it. Ludwig wasn't surprised knowing he too absolutely adored the taste. The rest he'd preserve and make into clothing, Feliciano hasn't seen this one, since Ludwig promised him a gift, but he wasn't specifying anything.

Dinner was like it's usual tension filled room. Ludwig wanted to kill Liesel while Liesel wanted Feliciano gone. Since Lovino, Antonio, and Gilbert left the dinner didn't have it's usual fiery spunk. He wished for Lovino's cursing, Antonio's loud laughter, and Gilbert's stories. He and Ludwig spoke few words, because they didn't want anything getting out to Liesel knowing she would speak straight back to the media. Both Ludwig and Feliciano had kept their heads down and nothing has come back at them. Though, Feliciano was in a part of the magazine as wearing a dress he bought better than a Princess.

After dinner he and Ludwig would return to their room. Sometimes they'd take baths or just go straight to bed. They had sex almost every week and he still was taking E's gift. It has been around 4 months since he started taking it. Nothing has really happening, but he assumed he was getting ill from the elixir, he had began puking when the middle of April came around. He'd vomit in the early morning, but also in the middle of day and if his stomach was feeling wild he'd puke in the night. Ludwig had advised him to see the medic, but Feliciano declined saying it was merely the flu and he could take care of himself.

But he was taking care of himself and it wasn't working. His lessons went on hold until he got better and Louise was watching him very closely. He made Mama's special soup and his stomach agreed with it, but then he'd vomit it back up. Sometimes it was just nauseated without the whole puking everything up, but it usually just ended up with him over the toilet and Ludwig rubbing his back.

And, well, if he wasn't throwing up he was peeing. He would randomly get such a bad urge to urinate at the strangest times. It was embarrassing to almost urinate yourself, because the toilet is too far.

Last night was horrible, Ludwig wanted sex and Feliciano didn't. They never fought that long or loudly. Feliciano was crying, vomiting, and he had horrible cramping. He knew Ludwig called Louise when he was on the toilet, he heard him speaking over the phone. Ludwig was worried and that thought only made him cry harder.

It was no surprise, he woke up to Louise shaking him.

"Feliciano?" She asked, "Please get up, we need to leave."

He rose in bed rubbing at his tired eyes, "Where to, LuLu?" he asked.

"To the doctor, Feliciano, Ludwig is very worried. He thinks you are much sicker than you think."

"He is always worrying," Feliciano said bitterly, "I can take care of myself."

"Stop being stubborn," Louise wagged a finger in his face, "You won't get any better unless you see someone who can give you medication. I'm sure you feel horrible."

Feliciano looked down, playing with his ring, "Ludwig is worried about me, but I don't want to see no medic."

"Now Feliciano-"

"Shhh, Shh!" Feliciano snapped, Louise backed up in disbelief, he was usually a very passive person, it was hard to get him to snap. It was odd to see him in such a bad mood.

He reached over and dug into his bed side table. He produced a tiny piece of paper and went to open it.

"Slow down!" Louise practically jumped out of her skin as a man burst from the bathroom. He was a shorter noble with crazy brown hair and mystical clear blue eyes. He wore such a simple white dress with a blue apron. Behind him was a massive man with dark hair and Hispanic skin. "I told you never to open that unless it is an emergency."

"But it is an emergency E. I am in incredibly ill."

"Not that ill, if you were so ill you wouldn't be able to move." E smirked crossing his arm. Louise was starting to like the sassy German. "Let me run down your symptoms, you puke all the time, you pee a lot, you are getting these cramps, and you're finding your husbands intolerable. Sounds like my marriage" Leo hit E. 

Feliciano blushed, "You don't have to put it blunt."

E snickered and looked at Leo, "What could it be." Leo gave a mindless shrug with a straight face. He didn't even look amused. E produced a stick like thing and threw it at Feliciano. He quickly caught it and looked at it closely.

"What is this? A tampon?"

"What! No that isn't a fucking tampon!" E sighed, "It's a magical test, go in the bathroom and pee on it."

Feliciano blinked a few times, "You're joking. I don't like jokes."

"It isn't a joke," Leo deadpanned, "E can not assess your situation unless you go in the bathroom and do what he says."

"Well, if Leo says it's true, then it must be."

E fumed in the corner, why did they think Leo was always right, he was just a robot with the brain of his Sire.

Louise, E, and Leo waited in silence as Feliciano peed and he came back with the stick in a little cup, he set it down on his bedside table and sat on his bed looking at the odd thing. He played with the hem of his nightgown, Louise fruitlessly batted at his hand so it would stop pulling out the hems of the fabric.

"Woah, look its changing colors! What does two red lines mean!"

E laughed loudly slapping Leo across the shoulder, "I told you!"

"I was wrong, it might be the first time."

Louise covered her mouth, she couldn't believe it.

"What is wrong! What do these lines mean!" Feliciano felt tears bubble in his eyes, he was scared, what did E know he didn't.

The young noble smiled sitting down next to the Queen. "That wasn't a magical test," he sighed taking the cup, "It's a pregnancy test, those two little lines, they mean that the test is positive."

"Wait," Feliciano whispered, "that means, I'm pregnant."

"Yeah." E said simply.

"Woah, so this will be over, I won't feel so bloated or have this cramps anymore."

"Well, you'll have them for a while, but the puking will stop soon, I can give you some medication to take down the puking and peeing problem."

There was a pause, Feliciano was just looking down at his flat stomach. There was a baby in there, his and Ludwig's baby. A little baby that would soon grow into a big strong Prince or Princess and find it's own soulmate.

_"HOW AM I GOING TO TELL LUDWIG!"_


	20. The Confrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano is scared for the well being of his best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write a short story with big plot, the next chapter will be much longer, just wanted to throw this out, hope you like. Nobody is reviewing and it's making me sad, please can someone review :)

"You know, you are so lucky to have a husband this looking good." Ludwig flexed in the mirror with a smug smile.

Feliciano was sitting in bed, nursing a large stomach, he was around his 8th month. Most of the hormonal mood swings and Ludwig wanting to shoot himself in the head, because Feliciano was either crying, puking, or yelling at him was over. It was smooth sailing with just a question on what they were going to name the little buddy. Feliciano was reading a magazine before bed letting Ludwig do his nightly bragging, he just nodded and hummed along when he thought was right.

"I want my kid to be just like me," He pulled up his pajama pants.

"Unless it's a Noble," Feliciano corrected, "then he or she will go under my wing and become a little housewife."

"But remember what Louise said, the Noble will be a Princess and he/she will have to follow the rules of a Princess."

Feliciano rolled his eyes using his hand as a puppet to mimic Ludwig. "I'll teach them what I want, it's my child, they are cutting my stomach open and ripping this baby out and by God if you choose a name like Hans McNugget I will bite you."

Ludwig just smiled along, guess Feliciano didn't like the name Hans.

"While you're up can you turn on the television, I heard Arthur was finally opening up an American dock that goes straight to England."

Ludwig, being the good husband he was, stopped admiring himself in the mirror and turned on the television. Feliciano tried hushing the baby in his stomach that automatically thought it was time to kick since their Mama was moving around.

"Breaking news!" The man in the television wearing a crisp suit yelled, "Tonight was suppose to be the opening of Dock Friend, but through a press conference, Queen Arthur has said that the dock was going to be demolished, he believes that the merge of the USA and United Kingdom will be bad even though he was the one that proposed the merge."

"What the fuck?" Ludwig whispered walking over to Feliciano, he was now very interested, from Feliciano he thought Arthur was ecstatic to open that dock, he thought it would bring the new countries closer.

"Here is a video from the interview with the King and Queen."

Both Arthur and Alfred were standing at a podium with the English flag and American flag waving behind them. Arthur seemed oddly dressed up and Alfred had this far off look. "This dock is bad! Soon the English and Americans will converse and that will be bad on society, the English are more sophisticated than those assholes." The whole crowd gasped.

Feliciano hugged Ludwig's arm as he listened to Arthur rant, then something hit him, a flash of black went over the Brit's eyes. "Alice."

"Who?" Ludwig asked, Feliciano didn't even know the German was listening.

"Alice, remember from E, she hexed Lovino, she must be hexing Arthur, this is the worst thing possible. The things she could do with Arthur."

"What do you want to do?"

"Leave, now, I need to help my friend."

"Woah wait." Ludwig stopped his heavily pregnant husband. "You, are literally so close to giving birth and it's 9 o'clock at night. We can wait till morning, but do you think it'll be safe, to just leave with your condition."

"Condition," Feliciano scoffed, "A little adventure will put some meat on the babe's arms. If it can survive your sex than they can survive anything."

Ludwig blushed, "If you say so, Feliciano, I'll propose a leave for tomorrow and we'll be off, for now you two need to sleep." He kissed Feliciano's nose and leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on the protruding stomach. Feliciano smiled lovingly holding the other close as he whispered gentle things to the baby. Louise said the baby can hear things and when Ludwig's spoke the baby gave a little kick so it was learning who it's Mama and Papa is.

Ludwig stood back up and went around the bed getting on his side. He shut the television off and laid back letting Feliciano lay back and cuddle in his arms.

Finally he got comfortable, sleep was such a scarce thing with a watermelon sized little ball of joy in his stomach. The thing made him feel bloated, his dresses were starting not to fit, he felt like he was dying, and....

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Ludwig whispered tiredly.

"I gotta pee, I'll be back." 

Turning over like a turtle and rushing to the bathroom was the only thing Ludwig saw, before he shut his tired eyes slowly. Guess he wasn't getting lucky tonight, that marked 3 months with no sex. He was wondering if he wanted another kid if this was what he had to give up. 


	21. Alfred and Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano and Ludwig go to Alfred and Arthur's castle in America, things don't really work out

"Are you enjoying the flight, my love?"

"Ask me that one more time and I will kill you."

Ludwig had to hide his smile as Feliciano looked like he was going to die. It was his first time on the private jet and it wasn't a very good idea to have him try it when he's heavily pregnant and his hormones were out to kill Ludwig, but it was kind of funny to watch him clamp his hands on the seat's arm and try not to hyperventilate. Ludwig wasn't really affected since he'd been flying on this plane since the day he was born and knew how to fly it.

"I'm sorry," Ludwig kissed the other's cheek. Feliciano smiled softly and laid his head on his husband's shoulder. The German jet plane was plush with couch-like seating and even a huge television, but Feliciano was not going anywhere. Ludwig promised nothing happened if he moved, knowing as a child he'd run up and down the aisle and jump around and he was still alive, but with that news Feliciano was now thinking of not letting his baby on the plane.

Ludwig was starting to believe his child would turn into a Mama's Sire, or be a cookie cutter Noble. Another Feliciano sounded like hell. One Feli is just enough.

"Did you even write to Arthur about coming?" Ludwig asked.

"Absolutely not!" Feliciano laughed, "With Alice controlling Arthur and knowing we are coming is a suicide pact. It will be better to land and surprise her."

"Good, because we are landing, like right now."

Feliciano let out a gasp and practically climbed into Ludwig's lap. "No, I can't die." the plane was a little rougher at landing then it usually was.

"You aren't going to die, God Feliciano, this is the safest thing in the world."

Feliciano huffed and still sat on Ludwig's lap until the plane completely landed and they could leave. He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and put it on, it was like a dress coat that reached his thighs and matched his black knee high boots. To top the look off he had a tiny beret with flowers pinned on the side. The weather in America was much colder than in Germany for some reason.

Ludwig wore his cleanly pressed uniform jacket with badges from his great grandparents pinned to his breast area. He looped arms with Feliciano and went out the plane door that was opened by a young American plane worker. He looked absolutely thrilled to have the royal German family pass him.

Something must of got out about their departure from Germany, because American journalists were taking pictures of them and begging for a story. Ludwig addressed to them that they weren't saying much and was just visiting the English Family. Other of the reporters were asking about Feliciano's pregnancy and if they ran into any problems, but Ludwig didn't address any of them. Really the pregnancy was more for Feliciano to talk about. He felt he'd mess up or say something that would make every Noble in the world hate him.

So Feliciano was the one telling Noble magazines about pregnancy and wishes he has for the next Prince or Princess, he talked about things that Ludwig didn't even know about.

After weaving their way through the paparazzi they were able to grab a carriage and were taken to the American castle, it was much bigger, but more brightly painted with blue and white paint. It was like a castle out of a children's film. Even the bright colored roses bushes so perfectly trimmed and smiling workers, but today the workers weren't smiling, actually there was practically no one insight. Like usual visits the workers would always be out whisking away at work, but always happy to wave at the passing carriages and calling to friends.

When they got to the front, there was a huge fountain with a half naked woman with a vase pouring water into the bottom basin with little flower petals always floating around. Sitting at the rim was Arthur wearing a tight Burgundy pin up dress with his hair all styled up in beautiful braid crown with his big ass official crown. Feliciano didn't even wear his own crown, because he wasn't conducting business, he was simply going to talk to his friend.

Slick black heels were placed so elegantly on the ground beside the fountain, because he was dipping his feet in the crystal clear water.

"Feliciano!" He smiled, "What an amazing surprise, I didn't even know you were coming!"

"Really?" Feliciano asked brushing his messy hair behind his ear, he felt completely underdress. "You seem very dress up, are you going to a meeting today?" He asked casually holding onto to Ludwig harder.

Arthur smiled looking to the sky and playing with his dangling earring, Feliciano didn't even know he pierced them! It was very expensive and most of the time your ear would just swell up and it hurt like literal literally. "Well, no, I dress like this all the time."

"No.... Arthur are you feeling unwell?" Feliciano stepped from Ludwig to touch Arthur's forehead, but it was quickly grabbed and Arthur clamped down on his wrist. "Ow! Arthur!" Pain flashed in his eyes. Ludwig, who wore his crown, the gems glowed bright.

"Hey!" He jumped in grabbing Feliciano away, "What is wrong with you!"

Quickly someone grabbed Ludwig's collar and pulled him away, spinning him around. Standing in his full glory was Alfred, he looked pissed. "Lay off my Noble, Beilschmidt. I know the nights are hard with no sex-"

"What! No! Alfred back off! He was hurting Feliciano!"

"No I wasn't!" Arthur sobbed, pitifully wiping at his tears, "I was afraid the little mutt was going to wipe away my make up," He brushed his hand past Feliciano jaw, "It seems you didn't cover up dear, are you breaking out?"

Feliciano's eyebrows furrowed together and backed up covering his stomach in instincts, "You are being very improper, Arthur, it's not like you."

"What do you know about being a proper Noble, you were raised on a farm!"

Feliciano gawked, his face was in complete horror. Ludwig turned to Arthur in rage, that was not Arthur. Arthur knew Feliciano, they talked about everything. Arthur knew about their sex, Feliciano's insecurities, his childhood, but being someone's best friend they knew exactly how to hurt the other. Arthur crossing that line was war for Feliciano.

Feliciano wanted to yell, but he knew this wasn't Arthur. This wasn't his best friend saying those words, it was Alice in her glory.

"I will be taking my hospitality somewhere else." He finally said and turned around. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." From all the sleep overs and visits Arthur gave Feliciano his own room. He went to the doors and they wouldn't open, he turned to the guards that weren't looking at him. "Open this door this instant!" He shouted and they were quick to do it for him, nobody would disrespect a Queen as powerful as the German.

* * *

 

Feliciano sat in bed rubbing his stomach watching television. It was runway show Lovino talked about. He was having a few of his designs be put on there, his artistry and fashion designing was glorified by every stylist in the world. The King of France had him over for dinner was adored with his drawings and promised to make some of them alive.

He was surprised to see Lovino walk out on the runway in a dress with a sparkling gold top with a bathing suit bottom with a see through train covered in gold jewels. Big earrings were on his ears and his hair was curled almost perfectly. The King of France joined him putting his arm in the others and they began talking about the designs. Feliciano felt bloated watching his twin brother up on television. He was rocking such a beautiful and artistic gown with a flat stomach and perfectly sculpted legs while he was watching with his urinating problem and outstretch stomach. He couldn't wait to cut this little sucker from him.

"I'd like to dedicate a few of these designs to my brother, Queen of Germany, Feliciano Vargas," Lovino smiled, the light hitting off his freckles perfectly, "He can work any outfit, even pregnant, I hope it runs in the family." The crowd laughed with Lovino. Feliciano was flattered.

"What are you watching?" Ludwig emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. "Oh, I like your brother's outfit." He sounded a bit unsure.

"It's surely flashy, but he can pull it off." Feliciano giggled hugging his husband, "Do you think I'm prettier than Lovi."

Ludwig rolled his eyes capturing Feliciano's lip, "I wouldn't trade you for anyone." He mouthed on the latter's lips.

"Thank you," He petted Ludwig's abs, "Now get dressed up, I'm scared for dinner."

"That's why I'm wearing my sword, but also it looks really good." Ludwig stopped at the mirror and flexed.

"God, you are intolerable," Feliciano pushed Ludwig away from the mirror, "Can't you pass a mirror without admiring yourself?"

"Absolutely not! There is only time to gawk when I'm still young!"

"If I see our child flexing in the mirror I will most definitely lift the law about Child Abuse."

"Feliciano!"

* * *

 

Dinner was awkward, Arthur was more repressed in his shell and the only words he spoke was for more wine to his maids.

"So..." Feliciano start cutting into his chicken with an awkward smile, "Did you see my brother's design in France?"

"Yes." Arthur deadpanned, "The King of France and I have been friends since childhood and gave me a small tour. I was able to meet with Lovino for just a few, because he was extremely busy, but he looked beautiful."

"Yeah!" Feliciano laughed, it sounded more like Arthur, "He surely is, he has been keeping in shape, I think he lost about 5 pounds since I last saw him! I'm so happy for him, he always been a little insecure."

"Every Queen has experience that, but Royal Flush voted Antonio and him best match, did you see what you got!"

Feliciano rolled his eyes, "I know, unbelievable, most likely to break apart. Couples have to fight! You got cutest kissers."

"That's because Alfred always has to kiss me, he is annoying sometimes." Arthur laughed into the rim of his glass. Alfred looked at Ludwig and kissed Arthur on the lips quickly. Arthur took a deep breath, his hand clenching around his glass. "Just as annoying as listening to you." He added under his breath.

"No need to be rude." Feliciano growled.

"Do you want some of this delicious wine, oh wait you are too young, but not too young to be knocked up." He laughed sinisterly under his breath.

"It's not my fault you are having fertility problems." Feliciano leaned back in his seat crossing his legs.

Arthur gasped, "How dare you speak of this! What was that about having help to get pregnant by a witch!" The maids stopped their cleaning and looked over, "What have you been hiding Feliciano, that eye isn't even real!"

Alfred quickly brought up his hand a line of dust hit Feliciano's face. He gasped rubbing the harshness from his eyes. It burned.

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano trying to pry the hands from his eyes, but he was hit in the back with something hard.

His memory escaped him, what was going on, where was he? Where was Gilbert? Why did he want to make sure this Noble wasn't hurt. He finally removed his hands to stare back with one light blue eye and one honey brown.

"See!" Arthur stood up, "He's a fake, Queen Feliciano is a witch!"

"What!" Feliciano cried standing up too, "I'm not a witch! Ludwig, help me!"

Ludwig rubbed his head, looking back at Feliciano, his eyes changed too. "Who even are you?"

"What! Ludwig, I'm your soulmate!" He grasped Ludwig's arm, "Alice! What did you do to my husband!" Ludwig tried pulling away, he was confused.

"I don't even know you." Ludwig stepped back, a hand grabbed Feliciano's wrist.

"Take him away." Alfred said coldly, his eyes flashing black.

"What!" Feliciano sobbed, "Let me go! Please! Ludwig, our baby!" They grabbed Feliciano by his hands forcing them into handcuffs and pulled him out of the room, he was sobbing hysterically.

Ludwig watched the strange Noble go, a sense of longing filling his throat. Why? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PANIC TIME, THIS STORY JUST GOT FUCKING REAL. I'll keep thing real, they say things and some of them are true. Feliciano is 19, Ludwig is 24-ish around his mid-20s, Lovino's dress is Beyoncé's in Girls Run The World, also next we will have a new friend joining the cast :) (Also the end is really near, I suspect about 2 or 3 more chapters, I said around 6, but this chapter covered more than I expected. Now that Camp Killer is finished I can work on this story and dedicate more time into editing and loving it, because Blue and Brown is my favorite story thus far.)
> 
> I'd love to hear love for this story so make sure you review and if your shy you can message me on tumblr (aphgermanysass) 
> 
> TitanPandora :3


	22. His Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ludwig regain his memory and what does Feliciano have to tell him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did all my fans go, I know your out there. Everyone went silent after a really big plot jump out.... I hope you like what I did.... I don't know what to think, sorry.

Ludwig watched the mysterious Noble be pulled away. He was screaming, screaming for him, but he didn't even know him. He had to say, he was rather cute, but he was pregnant, he was claimed already.

"Sorry about that, King Ludwig." Queen Arthur gave a bow.

"We will get rid of that nuisance quickly, you are safe under our name," Alfred grinned terrifyingly.

Ludwig took a step back, holding tightly to his head. "Where is my brother, I wish to speak to him. Today is the day we go horseback riding."

Arthur stopped mid-bow and rose slowly with a perplexed look. "I'm sorry, dear friend, but your brother is with my in-law Matthew, they took a vacation to Canada for some alone times." He smirked and Alfred wrapped his arm around his prized Noble's waist.

"Who is Matthew.... Do you mean Princess Matthew, the young one, why would my brother spend a vacation with a Noble when he doesn't have his soulmate, yet..."

"You are confused!" Alfred exclaimed, "Please go lay down in our luxury sweet, you may of had too much wine, but maybe that little rat poisoned you."

"Yes..." Ludwig agreed, "Thank you for your service Prince Alfred." He waved a simple goodbye and traveled down the hallway. His head hurt from how hard he was thinking, why was he in America and why couldn't he remember the jet ride over. Maybe he was tired, or maybe it was the mysterious noble.

He opened the double doors and was encased in the warm room. The fire was still low and the television was left on, playing what seemed to be a fashion show. A flashy Noble in a scandalous dress talked to the Prince of France, explaining. He seemed very much like the Noble and why did this appear familiar. The bed was half made with the covers pulled back on one side, the side he slept on was nicely folded and on his bedside table was his glasses and book.

Ludwig's night clothing was nicely folded at the end of the bed with a pair right next to it. He shook out the long nighty to stare it down, a small stain of red was near the left breast. He rubbed the stained material. Slowly he brought it up to his nose and sniffed in a smell of roses and a flavor of a home cooked meal. He longed to smell it, to bring the person close and breath in the scent of their hair.

His thoughts became jumbled, something inside screamed at him for being dumb and forgetting all about this person while the other held back the voice of reason.

"These next designs are made for my brother, Feliciano Beilschmidt."

Everything clicked in Ludwig's brain. He dropped the nightgown and stared at the television screen. That was Lovino, and that French man was Francis, and that nightgown was Feliciano's. The stain was from a little wine he snuck in bed for relaxation. It was a joke and it was fun.

Feliciano, his Feliciano. His fiery ball of sass that he got to cuddle every night and whisper how much he loved him under the sheets. And his baby, how could he let those harsh guards drag Feliciano in such a state.

Dropping everything, Ludwig bolted out of the room and ran around the castle until he found the basement. He sprinted down the stairs, but started to straighten himself out. When he got to the last stair he huffed and fixed his crown. Two guards stood at the door with large spears, when they caught sight of him they got even more straighter.

"King Ludwig, how are you fairing tonight." The man asked curtly.

"Not well," He muttered, "I came down here to talk with the witch to see if he has any clue of my head."

"Very well," The guard stepped out of the way, "Keep him in one piece, though, I don't want any lawsuits to fall on your head, your majesty."

"Yes, thank you." Ludwig passed them trying not to smile. He got by very easy, he must of had very good acting skills. He turned a corner looking for a cell with someone in it, he wondered why Alfred and Arthur had so many holding prisons, but he knew that they had the highest prison ratings in the world.

In one of the cells he saw a ball curled on the bench holding their stomach. He knew Feliciano by anything and that was him.

"Feliciano!" He whispered pushing his hand through the bars and grasping at nothing.

The hollow shell of his husband rose in the bed and looked up. "How do I know it's you and not Arthur's tricks. Leave me alone, Arthur, please." tears streaked down his face and he brought his body into the fetal position. Pain was on his face, and Ludwig concerned.

"Did they hurt you! I'll kill them! Feliciano please, it's me! Your Luddy Puppy." He gave a watery smile, he couldn't believe he was crying to, but with Feliciano doubting it was him was his worst fear. "Ask me anything, I'll answer the best I can!"

Feliciano watched him closely, "If you were my husband you liked to go through notes on my desk," Ludwig blushed, that was true, "What was the name I wrote down that I'd like to name the baby if it was a girl."

Ludwig paused, "You didn't write anything down, but you were thinking of boy names like Gilen, Cameron, and Dominick."

"Luddy!" Feliciano eyes brighten and he limped over to the bars and grabbed Ludwig's hand. Pressing their faces against the bar they could only barely have their lips brush. Ludwig brought his other hand to stroke Feliciano's hair and the younger hugged him through the bars. "Oh." Feliciano began labored breaths and sunk to the ground holding his stomach.

Ludwig fell to the ground with him, grasping at the bars. "Feliciano! Are you okay!"

"Luddy," He whispered, "I think the baby is coming." he smiled weakly, a puddle began forming around his him. It was bad when your water broke.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ludwig jumped up, ignoring Feliciano's shout for him to watch his language and not using the lord's name in vain, the Catholic, he'd never understand them. "I'm going to be a dad! But our eyes!"

"You really think our eyes matter, Ludwig." He brought his wet hand up to the bars and breathed deeply. "We don't need some stupid eye genetic for people to know we love each other. No magic and no baby, our love knows no bound."

Ludwig smiled softly caressing Feliciano's cheek, "That's why I love you, but we need help, how do you think we should approach this."

Feliciano cringed and pulled a piece of parchment from a pocket in his skirt, "Go upstairs and get Alfred and Arthur both outside, that is where we can call E. The castle is protected by a no magic spell, but if you can get outside you will be fine."

Ludwig took the paper from his husband and kissed the top of his hand softly. "I will hurry, my Queen. Please, be okay."

"I will be okay when I'm with you. I love you so much and I believe in you."

It was hard to say goodbye when all time was over his head. He had to save Arthur from corruption from Alice, get them outside, and get back in time to help Feliciano get to a facility where he can have the next Royal baby of Germany.

How could he do that.


	23. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End is now, but it's not over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end of the series, but hey, they had the baby and I'm thinking of making a series about the kids of the series finding their soulmates. Hit me up if you think this is a good idea, but mostly I am doing it, because I love this series and don't want it to end. Okay Love you guys, hope you enjoyed this.

Ludwig took a deep breath and put the paper that Feliciano gave him in his pocket. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he needed to lead these idiots outside. He pushed open the back door and looked around, there were a few workers just doing their thing outside. He pepped himself up and threw himself on the ground.

"Ah!" He cried out as he smashed down, he quickly repositioned his leg sideways to look as if he broke it. "Someone help me!"

The workers sprinted over, "King Beilschmidt!" Shouted a woman, "Are you okay?"

"No! Do I look okay!" Ludwig barked, "I need Alfred and Arthur! Hurry!" He grabbed onto his leg and flung his arm towards the door. Like chickens with their head cut off, the workers ran into the castle. Ludwig laid there and waited, tapping his hand on the cold ground and looking up at the sky. He had to stay down and look in pain if Alfred were to look out the window or a worker was pleasantly strolling around.

"Right here, my lord!" The woman brought both Alfred and Arthur to the backyard, they both looked at Ludwig in confusion.

"Come here," Ludwig whispered motioning Alfred over.

Alfred slowly walked down the steps and went to a knee beside Ludwig, "Yes, my dear friend?"

In a split second decision Ludwig latched onto Alfred's forearm and flung him further outside, Arthur ran down the stairs and wobbled at what Ludwig assumed was the line of the force field. His worried character got the best of him and he ran out of the covered area to collapse on Alfred in a sobbing mess.

"You aren't going anywhere Alice!" Ludwig bounced up and pointed his finger at Arthur.

"Ludwig! What are you fucking doing!" He shouted rubbing Alfred's back.

"Yeah Ludwig..." Alfred smiled, his eyes pitch black, "What the fuck are you doing? I'm right here."

"What!" Arthur sprung to his feet and backed up, but Alfred was much quicker and snatched up the Noble Queen and flicked out a knife holding it to Arthur's neck.

"Make a move." He said through gritted teeth, Arthur struggled, no words leaving his mouth.

Ludwig pulled the paper from his pocket and unfolded it, a name burst in front of his eyes. "Ian Von Kelly!" The name he screamed ripped at his throat.

Alfred eyes widen and he yanked back the knife slicing across Arthur's neck. He dropped the noble and launched himself in the sky as a burst of light slammed into the ground. Ludwig fell from the impact, his eyes watched a light blue force field appear around him and someone in the big bubble.

"Alice!" E, or more importantly Ian gasped pressing his hands to the bubble. "Ludwig, Feliciano, get-" he turned around only seeing Ludwig. "Ludwig. Where is Feliciano?"

Ludwig pushed himself off the ground and balanced himself slowly, "Alice put a spell on us and our eyes changed colors as well as knocking out all memory I had of Feli. She convince everyone, Feliciano was a witch cursing me and he was thrown in prison, we need to help him, he is in labor right now!"

"He's in labor!" Ian yelled with a smile, "Oh what a blessing to my home. Also I got you covered Lud. Leo, you know what to do."

The machine bowed his head and ran out of the field, shattering it to the ground and through the shield around the castle. He disappeared inside the house to aid in the birthing.

"Alice!" Ian jumped into the air and leveled with Alfred, "Haven't you made your point across! Leave!"

"Well," Alfred started, his voice in a higher pitch, "I was going to leave, but then I saw you. I didn't know you meddle with royalty just like me!"

"Unlike you, these people are my friends!" The witch spun quickly, a long white cape appear and a long sword. Huge, transparent white wings appear.

Alice let out a battle cry that mixed with both Alfred's and her voice. A jagged black sword mimicking a cursed thorn bush appear and black wings dropping feathers flapped vividly burning Ludwig's ears. An outline of a woman with pigtails appeared over Alfred.

"Pitiful, cursing a powerful man for more power!"

"There isn't rules for a reason, idiot!"

Both Witches flew together and slammed into each other, the cling of swords and the beating of wings was heard over the kingdom. It sounded like a storm, a huge storm.

Ian flew upwards and held the sword above his head, "Die!" He screamed throwing it and it pierced right through Alice, but never harming Alfred. The figure of a woman skewered her body to the ground and Alfred fell to the ground with a thump, successfully knocking him out. Black liquid fell like tears down his cheeks.

Ian smiled landing softly on the ground and jumped on the sword. Alice screamed loudly as E forced it into his stomach farther and farther it encased itself into the earth splitting it. Finally Alice's body disintegrated into dust that flew away in the wind. It looked so beautiful, yet evil. Like beautiful glitter flowing through a murky lake.

"Ian! Arthur!" Ludwig shouted as he held his hand over Arthur's bleeding neck. The witch let his items disappear and he ran over looking at the bloody mess, "Help me!"

"Ludwig," Ian whispered, "I'm sorry, he's dead."

"What!" Ludwig screamed.

"Haha just kidding, what do you think this is? I can heal him, it wasn't even that deep." Ian smirked and Ludwig gave him a look of fire burning in his eyes.

"What hell is wrong with you!" Ludwig snapped as Ian hovered a hand over Arthur's neck. The skin magically formed together, but not without leaving a scar that went around his full neck.

"A lot of things," Ian said softly, "But at least I can help!" He smiled pleasantly and stood up. "Hark, I hear a cry!"

"Really." Ludwig deadpanned.

"Nah, but I'm sure by now Leo has done the procedure and your little bundle is probably alive. I want you to meet your damn kid, lay off, I just saved your ass." He rolled his eyes, he locked his knees and threw Arthur over his shoulder. "Woah! Heavy then I expected!"

Ludwig lips went into a tight line and did the same with Alfred. Emotions filled his stomach like butterflies surrounding his head and clogging everything he put up. A baby, he was going to be a dad. This realization always came to him when he laid down in bed and hugged his Noble close. Would this kid like him or would he hate him and scream how much he hated his dad while slamming a door. It sounded like him and his step-mom. Really, she tried, but she tried too hard.

Liesel finally was able to agree with Feliciano, it was very little, but the two never saw eye to eye and he felt that was more his fault. He and Feliciano were very similar people with the eye project. He was stubborn and Feliciano was just the same.

"Set them down here." Ian pushed opened their bedroom door and they set their bodies gently on the bed. He wondered if Arthur and Alfred would remember this day or would it be a mess of blurs and silent words. "May they sleep the wounds they receive off." He whispered and turned away shutting the door.

Ludwig followed closely as they went down to the dungeon. At the front where the guards were, they were knocked out, a light trickle of blood spilled down the right's head and spit laid close to a lost tooth from the left's guard. Ian whirled his finger and slowly the men arose with no injuries at all. As Ludwig got closer to the cell he heard whimpering, a soft whimpering.

"They have arrived." Leo stood up, Ludwig stood at the front of the cell, the door with the lock had been ripped off and was lying mangled on the floor. Inside the dark cell was Feliciano cradling a bundle in warm blankets. His dress was ripped and thrown on the other side, but a blanket was hiding his nakedness. It felt odd letting Leo see his Noble, but he knew how loyal the Sire was to his own Noble that he was only trying to do the best thing.

"Ludwig." Feliciano breathed out a smile slowly forming on his tired lips. Ludwig slowly approached and engulfed Feliciano in a tight hug, his head pressed against the latter's stomach.

"Feliciano." Ludwig mouthed back.

He leaned down kissing his Noble's lips deeply, their eyes changing in a flash. In the middle of the earth ending kiss, a little coo came to Ludwig's ear and something grabbed his short hair blindly, almost petting him.

"Hey," Ludwig said in a hushed voice, "Can't you see Daddy is scoring points." He smirked as Feliciano hit his shoulder.

"Don't teach him these things, he is only so young!"

"He." Ludwig looked up quickly, "We had a little boy! How proud am I!" He kissed Feliciano's forehead affectionately. "Now, you being the sexy mother, you get to name him."

"Flattering." Feliciano deadpanned, "I was thinking Dominick Gilen Beilschmidt, something cute after your older brother."

Ludwig wanted to cradle the baby, but he knew Feliciano would claw his eyes out. Noble's were usually very protective of their kins, they'd been known to do crazy things if their Sire becomes abusive towards the child.

"I love it and I love both of you, so much." He laid his head on Feliciano's shoulder with a smile watching the little boy. Dominick's eyes slowly open, a light blue and honey brown eye sparkled so clichely.

"Blue and Brown." Feliciano giggled into Ludwig's neck.

"He will make a good Sire, I am sure." Ludwig said proudly, wrapping his arm around Feliciano. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Feliciano laughed kissing Ludwig, "I love you, too." he mouthed on Ludwig's lips.


End file.
